


5sos preferences/imagines

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a series of 5sos imagines and preferences that I've posted on my tumblr @giorginabieber :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke meets you and finds you very attractive

Requested: Can you do a Luke hemmings imagine where he meets you and finds you hot and stuff?

-Luke’s POV-

Standing in line with the rest of my band mates, I tapped my foot impatiently at the slow speed of which we were moving. The line wasn’t very long but the employees behind the counter were taking their precious time dealing out the movie tickets. 

Finally after waiting another 10 minutes, we managed to purchase our tickets and move onto the confectionary stand. 

That’s when I saw her, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever come across in my life. She stood alone off to the side of the line glancing at the menu options that were lit up above the counter. I couldn’t stop staring at the way her eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights or the way her long, luscious hair cascaded down her curved back or the way she bit her kissable pink lips in deep thought. My thoughts and staring were interrupted by Ashton’s loud voice.

‘What are you staring at mate?’ he asked, looking at the direction of which I was looking. 

‘uh n-n-nothing’ I stuttered, not wanting them to notice this gorgeous girl and try to steal to her away from me. 

‘I think Lukey likes someone’ Michael cooed, poking at the blush that must’ve been evident on my cheeks. His comment on made my cheeks burn more and caused a round of laughter from my band mates. 

‘No I don’t!’ I protested.

‘That’s funny considering you where totally checking out that girl over there’ Calum smirked. 

Another blush crept on my cheeks only causing my band mates to laugh even more. 

‘Just go ask her out’ Ashton said. 

‘I can’t! How am I supposed to walk up to someone as gorgeous as that?’ I exasperated. 

Looking at my group of mates, I watched as they formed into a huddled group and began talking among themselves. Sighing, I returned to gazing at the girl who was no longer occupied at the menu but was gazing at thin air, her mind seeming to travel elsewhere. 

The line crept closer until I was within reaching distance of the beauty. Moving my gaze to anywhere but her, I suddenly found myself being pushed and colliding into her petite body. Stumbling, I managed to regain my balance and turned around to see a giggling Calum, Michael and Ashton. Glaring, I turned to the girl to make sure she wasn’t hurt. 

‘I’m so sorry about that! my band mates have a horrible sense of humour’ I profusely apologised. 

‘Its ok, I know friends can be stupid sometimes’ she giggled, brushing down the hem of her dress.

‘Tell me about it. Are you sure you’re ok?’ 

‘Im absolutely fine…..’ she drawled out waiting for a name. 

‘Luke. Uh I mean, my name’s Luke’

‘Nice to meet you Luke! My name’s Y/N’ she smiled warmly as she shook my probably clammy hand. 

‘Nice to meet you too Y/N!’ I grinned.  
Now’s the perfect time to ask her out. It’s now or never Lucas. 

‘Well, um you see, the real reason that my friends actually pushed me over here was because I was too nervous to talk to you let alone ask you out so I was wondering that maybe, if you weren’t busy, you’d might want to accompany me in seeing the movie?’ I asked, a slight crack in my voice. 

Noticing my nerves, she giggled. ‘I would love to join you for a movie Luke’

Breaking out into a wide grin, I turned to my awaiting bandmates and gave them a little thumbs up. A chorus of silent cheers and arm pumping came in response and I could only shake my head at my ridiculous mates. 

Returning to Y/N, I grinned and entwined my hand with hers as we made our way over to the theatre where we had one of the most amazing dates that I’d ever been on.

Before she left, she gave me a kiss on cheek and handed me her ticket. On the back of the paper, in neat hand writing, it read ‘Thank you so much for a wonderful evening Luke! Call me - xxxxxxxxxx  
P.S. I was nervous to talk to you too!’


	2. He's a superhero

Based on the don't stop video :-)

Mikerowave:

Walking down the street on your way back from a stressful day at work, you decided to take a shortcut home through an alleyway as you thought it wouldn’t be dangerous because it was the middle of the day.

As you turned around the corner, you saw a gang of guys spraying graffiti on the wall to your right. You hurriedly tugged the black coat you were wearing tighter around your body and kept your head down low as you continued walking, hoping they wouldn’t notice you. That hope was quickly diminished when you heard one of them shout

‘hey sexy, where you going?’

‘yeah, where’s the pretty lady going?’ another one chuckled.

Feeling uneasy, you picked up your pace but unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough as one of them pushed you against the nearest wall and had you pinned. 

‘Now look at what we have here. Let’s see what we’re working with under these clothes’ he said as he grinned and crept his fingers under your coat.

‘Please just let me go’ you pleaded, tears pricking your eyes. 

The men ignored your pleas and ventured further. You screwed your eyes shut and waited for it to be over; that was until you heard another voice.

‘I think the nice lady just told you to let her go’ 

You opened your eyes to find a boy in a tight red and black costume and black mask. His beautiful eyes, unconcealed through the mask, held anger in them.

‘What are you gonna do about it?’ one of them spoke up, approaching the boy. Even though the boy was pretty tall, the men towered over him.

He smirked at their question and within seconds was viciously beating their asses. After the last guy was knocked unconsciousness, the mysterious boy approached me carefully.

‘Are you alright mam?’

‘I’m am now, thanks to you….’

‘Mikerowave, I’m known as Mikerowave’ 

‘Well, thank you Mikerowave’  
‘No problem. If you ever need saving again, you know who to call’ he said as he sent you a wink and vanished into thin air. 

Shocked, you stared at the spot that he once stood where in his place was a small piece of paper. Picking it up, you inspected it and found in scrawny writing - ‘Whenever you need a hero, I’ll be there’ and his number underneath.

SmAsh:

Putting up another missing flyer for your cat, you sighed. It had been a week since you last saw your precious cat, mittens, and you were starting to lose hope on ever finding her. 

‘Here Mittens’ you called out into the street, hoping she would hear it and come running back into your arms. 

‘Mittens!?’ you shouted, defeated. 

Huffing, you slumped your shoulders and took the long walk back home. Maybe you’d find her tomorrow.

-the next day- 

Surfing through the channels on the TV, you were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Jumping up from your seat, you cautiously opened the door. There, standing in front of you, was a boy in his late teens dressed in a ridiculous blue and red costume that assentuated his bulging muscles, and in his arms was your beloved mittens. 

‘I heard you were searching for you missing cat?’ he said in a rough, thick accent. 

‘Yes, oh my god, where did you find her?’ you asked surprised as he handed you your cat. 

‘Just found her strolling around’

‘Thank you so much! how can I ever repay you?’ 

‘no need to repay me mam….but you could make me extremely happy if you join me for lunch tomorrow say at about 1?’ he smiled, showing his gorgeous, straight teeth. 

‘I would love to’ you said, smiling back just as wide.

Pleased with your answer, he began to leave when you remembered that you forgot one very important thing. 

‘WAIT!’ you called out. Hearing you call, he spun around with confusion. 

‘What’s your name?’ you giggled.

He broke out into another grin. ‘You can call me SmAsh’ he said as he launched himself into the sky.

Dr Fluke:

Inhaling, you sighed happily as you smelt the early spring air. The fragrance of flowers evident as you walked down the street with your nan. Your family had left you with the responsibility of taking care of your nan for the day while they went to some sports event that your younger brother was supposed to be taking part in. 

Nan was unable to go to the event due to her having Alzheimer’s and causing a commotion wherever she went lately; it was just too risky. You were holding her hand as you passed a small deli that were selling mini hotdogs. 

‘Nan, just wait right here while I go inside and get us some lunch ok? I’ll be right back so DON’T move’ you said, making sure to emphasise the don’t part. 

It didn’t take long for the employee to make and serve you the hotdogs but it was apparently it was enough time for your nan to wander away because when you returned to the place where you left her, she was no where to be seen. Scanning the area, you let out a gasp as you spotting her down the street trying to cross the busy road that had cars zooming past the pavement at fast speeds. 

‘NO NAN!’ You yelled as she lifted a foot on the road.

You went to run to her aid but something was faster. A blurred object zoomed past you and over to the space where your nan stood. As the object stopped you noticed that it wasn’t a thing but a who. A boy in his teens, dressed in a shining silver outfit, was moving your nan off the road.

Snapping out of your shocked daze, you ran over to your nan and her hero as you saw her suddenly start hitting the poor boy with her handbag. Giggling, you clutched her bag before she could take another swing at the boy.

‘Nan, nan stop it’s me. He’s only trying to help’

‘He was trying to assault me!’ She yelled, completely oblivious to the situation that had just occurred and to her life-threatening actions. 

Holding her arm in a firm grip, you looked over at the boy and smiled gratefully. 

‘I’m so sorry about her, she has an illness that makes her do things. Thank you so much for saving her! I don’t know what I would’ve done if something had happened to her’

‘No worries, just what I do’ he grinned, biting his lip ring. 

I must admit with his lip piercing and his dreamy blue orbs he was quite attractive.   
Suddenly the bracelet on his wrist start beeping and he looked down alarmed. 

‘Um I’m sorry that I can’t stay for conversation but I hope you are all ok now’ he said. ‘Stay safe’ he spoke towards your nan, giving her a thumbs up. And with that, he was gone once again in a passing blur.

As he zoomed away, you managed to make out some writing on the back of his costume. Dr Fluke it read in big, silver letters. Dr fluke you thought, nice name for your hero.

CalPal:

Walking down the alleyway on the corner of the street, you happily hummed the tune of your favourite song at the moment. Still smiling, you rounded a corner to find a boy dressed in a bright green and yellow costume, sporting a bright yellow beanie and a pair of goggles on his head. 

He was collecting boxes of empty, littered Chinese take-out containers and placing them into a blue garbage bag with a pair of rusty tongs. You quickly backed up behind the wall and out of sight so you were able to peer at the black haired boy. 

You watched as he huffed in annoyance and slumped to the ground with his head in his hands; your heart lurched at the sight. He seemed like such a sweet kid. What was he doing around this dump of the town?

A plan formed in your mind as you slowly crept from your hiding place. Hearing the rustling of footsteps, his head snapped up at the sound and you melted at the cute little pout that was etched on his face.

‘Hi’ you giggled, moving closer to his huddled body. 

‘Hi’ he said, cautious of your presence. 

‘I couldn’t notice that you look a bit down in the dumps’ you said, smiling at your little joke.

‘Very funny’ he answered sarcastically. An awkward silence drew out between the both of you. 

‘Sooo, what’s a sweet kid like you doing out here?’ you asked, curious.

‘I’m trying to be heroic but so far it isn’t going too well’

‘Well, cleaning up trash isn’t exactly the kind of thing that superheroes normally do’

‘Do YOU have any better ideas?’ he snidely remarked.

‘Hmm I don’t know, you’ll just have to come with me and find out’ you smirked.

‘Huh?’ He replied, clearly confused. 

‘I know a great take-out joint not far from here. If you come with me, I’ll tell you all you need to know about becoming the best superhero this town has ever seen’ 

He thought for a second, his eyebrows furrowed, until his demeanour changed.  
‘It’s a date’ he grinned. ‘Just let me change out of my suit first’

You watched as he spun around in a circle until he become an unrecognisable blur. When he stopped, he was no longer in his brightly coloured costume but in a grey muscle tank and skinny jeans. Grinning, he began walking in the direction of the exit. 

‘Are you coming?’ He questioned, turn around and holding out his hand. 

‘Only if you tell me your name’ you replied cheekily. 

‘My superhero name is Calpal but you can call me calum’ he smiled, tangling his fingers with yours.


	3. He finds out you self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!

Michael:

I lay in the warm comfort of the bed, cuddled into Michael's side. He holds me tighter and I smile, knotting my fingers into his sweater. These were the moments that I enjoyed the most. The only times that I seemed to be happy nowadays. I missed this when he was on tour. As my thoughts faded out, I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep as I drifted off to the feeling of Michael's body close to mine and the hum of his breathing. 

Waking up to the beam of sunlight shining in my eyes, I flutter them open to see Michael already awake and staring blankly at the wall in front of us. Worry set in and I immediately sprang up to grasp his face in my hands. 

"Whats wrong Mikey?" I asked, scared when all I received were a few drops of tears down his cheeks.

"Mikey, please. You're scaring me"

"How long?" he asked, his voice cracking.   
Not understanding what quite what he meant, I gave a look of confusion. 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Mikey?" 

He finally looked at me and I could see angry tears begin to spring from his eyes. 

"I'm talking about these!" he spoke through gritted teeth as he ripped my hands from his face and pulled back the sleeves to uncover row upon row of irritated, red scars.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. My sweater must've ridden up while I was asleep. Panicking, I tried to untangle my arms from his grip but he was just too strong. 

"Michael, please let go" I whispered, tears now falling my eyes. 

Realising he wasn't going to let go, I dropped my head in shame, guilt and disgust, and begun to sob into his chest. 

Seeing me collapse into his arms, he wrapped his own around my shaking body. Slowly, he pulled me into his lap and rocked my trembling form back and forth; humming one of my favourite songs.

When I finally had calmed down, he tilted my chin until it was level with his. I gazed at his tear stained cheeks and waited for him to start shouting. But he didn't. Instead, he let a few more tears free. 

"how long Y/N?" he asked again. 

"A couple of months. I had been doing it a while before I met you but managed to stop after we started dating. B-b-but the hate has just gotten worse and I couldn't help it Mikey. I'm so-so-sorry" I managed to get out, my voice shaky. 

Looking at me with sadness in his eyes, instead of shouting at me like I'd imagined he would do, he pulled me into a deep kiss. I could taste the saltiness of his tears on my lips as I felt him put in all that he could. 

When we finally departed, I was shocked.   
"No matter what, I want you to know that I love you and that nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. I know it might not happen straight away and it may take a few tries but I'm gonna try the best that I can to help you overcome this. And I know saying I love you won't help but I do. We will get through this no matter how long it takes okay?"

"okay Michael, okay" I said, smiling through my tears. 

It was gonna be a long journey and I was gonna encounter many bumps across the way. Naturally, I would mess up sometimes but I knew that Michael would still stay by my side and nothing else mattered. For the first time, I had hope. 

Calum: 

Sighing, I lowered myself into the awaiting water below. The hot water felt heavenly on my skin and the steam etched away any crease of stress. This was the only time of the day that I was able to freely show off my arms. The other times I had to cover them up with long t-shirts, sweaters and jumpers. I couldn't let Calum see. I wouldn't, I couldn't, drag him into this. He was never allowed to know. 

Relaxing, I thought I heard footsteps from down the hall. Lying still for a moment, I paused to see if I could hear them again. Hearing nothing, I shrugged and sunk into the water once more. The peacefulness only lasted a few minutes because next thing I knew, the door came flying open as a scream of shock escaped my lips.

There stood a frozen Calum at the door frame staring at my nude and exposed body.  
Instantly, I hurriedly tried to cover my upper arms but it was too late. He had seen the scars that lie beneath. 

"I-I-I" I stuttered out, trying to think up an explanation. 

"I was just going to use the toilet but.." Calum drifted off. "Where did you get those scars Y/N?" 

"uh-h I-I uh" I tried to speak but I just couldn't seem to get the words out.

Realisation dawned on Calum's face and he was by my side in a second.   
Slowly lowering himself on the other side of the bath tub till he was kneeling, he looked at me with a glimmer of pain.

"Why?" was all he asked. 

"I've been going through this for a while now Cal. Just with all the trauma from my past and all the hate I get on twitter.. it's just too much and I can't handle it Cal, I can't" I sobbed. 

Leaning over, he enveloped me in a hug. Not caring whether he got soaked or not. Grasping my cheeks in his palm, he looked me in the eyes. 

"I'm going to help you through this the best that I can ok? We're gonna get you all the treatment you need or whatever else will help make you happy because I can't stand seeing you in pain. I know it's going to take time but we'll work through this bit by bit baby" he said, each word spoken with complete love. 

Half-heartedly smiling, i entwined his fingers with mine as we spent the next hour just like that; by each other's side. 

Ashton: 

I looked over my reflection again in the full length mirror. Tugging my shirt up further, I examined the rolls of fat that hung from my stomach and the prominent red scars that adorned them. Why did Ashton even see in me? I'm not like any of those other girls. They're all beautiful and I'm just me; ugly, fat, worthless - Just like the fans said. 

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I picked out every little flaw, every disgusting part of myself.   
Suddenly, I heard a cough from behind me. Yanking down my shirt, I turned on the spot to find Ashton leaning on against the door frame of our room, sadness in his features. 

"um I thought you were going to be at the recording studio until late tonight" I fumbled, trying to make conversation and move away from the fact that Ashton had most definitely seen me crying. 

Hopefully, I had been fast enough for him not to see the scars that were hidden underneath the clothing but from the expression on his face I could tell that wasn't the case. 

"We ended up finishing early" he explained, walking over and sinking into the bed.   
"I saw them Y/N. Don't try and hide it" Lowering my head, I felt more tears slip away. 

"Ash-" I started. 

"I've known for a while now. I recognised the signs from when I used to do it. Did you think I wouldn't notice? The way you purposefully don't wear clothing that draws attention to your stomach? The way you stay in the bathroom after you've showered for way longer than needed? The way you've acted more quiet and reserved?" he trailed on. 

I could see that this pained him. To him, seeing you the way that he once was pained him beyond belief. I had caused this pain, I always did. 

"Y/N, I want to help you ok? When I went through my dark time, you were there for me every step along the way even when I messed up and thought you'd leave me for good; you stayed. So I'm gonna do the same for you. It'll take effort and courage but that's what I'm gonna do, that's what we're gonna do ok?" he spoke, walking over to where I stood and holding his hands in mine. 

"But why would you waste your time on someone like me?" I mumbled. 

"Because, someone once told me that she saw the world in me, that I was her ray of sunshine in the darkness and you know what? I felt the exact same about that girl. That girl was you Y/N" he said as he titled my chin up. 

Wiping away my tears, I flung my arms around his waist and held him close. Allowing my tears to soak his shirt and my pain to be washed owe by his outpouring love. 

Luke: 

'Hey, let's go for a swim!' 

Never in my life had I dreaded those words before. Staring at the clothes in my closet, I nervously chewed my lip as I changed into a polka dot bikini, a cover up and the longest shorts I could find. 

Walking out onto the patio, I gazed down at the 4 boys below. Michael was surfacing from the pool with a look of anger and disbelief on his face as the 3 boys by the waters edge burst into a for of giggles; obviously they had pushed him in. Giggling to myself, I saw Luke acknowledge my presence. 

"Y/N! Come down here!" he shouted just as the 2 boys took the opportunity while he was distracted to push him into he pool as well.

Smiling, I rushed down the stairs only to remember that I couldn't go swimming; there was no chance. Slowing down my pace, I entered through the glass doors to see all 4 boys now happily splashing around. 

"Hey babe!" Luke called as he saw me approach. 

"Hey babe" I responded, collapsing into a nearby deck chair. 

"Why aren't you coming in?" he asked, puzzled. 

"I'm gonna work on my tan first" I responded; More lies. 

Relaxing into the chair, I sighed at the warm feeling of the sun soaking into my skin. 

About half an hour later, I was still lying in the deck chair when I heard the sound of the boy's loud voices lower to hushed whispers. Glancing at them through one eye, I saw them huddled together. Looking over at me, they quickly departed and continued on as they were. Shrugging, I returned to my position. 

Suddenly, I felt myself being removed from the chair and into someone's wet arms. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in Luke's arms and he was making a made dash for the pool. 

"LUKE NO!" I screamed just as he released me into the awaiting water below. 

Surfacing, I coughed out water as all 4 boys laughed at me. Growling, I climbed out of the pool and stalked back into the house and past an anxious Luke.   
Walking into the bedroom, I resisted the urge to cry. God, those boys frustrated me. If I wanted to go in, I'd go in. 

Suddenly, I heard fast paced footsteps coming up the stairs. Not bothering to turn around, I continued to dry myself off with a towel. 

"Y/N?...." I heard Luke's voice trail off.   
Ignoring him, I continued drying off. 

"What were those lines I saw on your thighs?" 

I froze in place. oh dear god, how was j gonna talk my way out of this?

"Luke, it's not what you think" I tried to explain, facing him now. 

"Really? because I think that they're self harm scars" he whisper-shouted as to not let the boys hear. 

I didn't know what to say. I was stuck, so I just remained silent.   
Tears pricked his eyes as he strided across the room and engulfed me in his arms. Not caring that he was wet, I clung onto him as I let a few tears fall onto his chest. 

"We're gonna get through this Y/N. I know it's not gonna be easy but we're gonna get through this. It'll take time but I'm going to do whatever I can to help make you happy again. You hear me? I'm gonna be right here with you the whole way" he said, voice cracking. 

I could tell that he was crying too but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the fact that I knew Luke was still here for me, that he was going to help me. It was gonna be hard but it would be worth it. I needed to do it not only for Luke but most importantly, for myself.


	4. How you meet

Michael: 

Smiling wide, I pressed the ticket closer to my face as I tried to read the seat number under the dark lighting. I had managed to score close-to-stage tickets for my favourite band, All time Low and I was more than excited to be able to watch them live.

I was still reading the fine print when I accidentally bumped into a tall body. Looking up, I saw a blonde-brown haired boy, who looked to be in his late teens, dressed in an ATL shirt, leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and black converse. I giggled when I realised that we were practically wearing matching outfits aside from the leather jacket. 

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my mistake' I mumbled, admiring his features.   
He was actually quite attractive. 

'Its fine, I should've been paying more attention' he smiled showing a lovely array of pearly white teeth. 'What's your name?' 

'Y/N, yours?' 

'Michael. Nice to meet you Y/N' he said, grabbing my hand a placing a delicate kiss on your palm which immediately set off a wild blush on my cheeks. 

'So, what seat number are you?' he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

'Row 2, seat 11. You?' A part of me really hoped that he was somewhere close to you so that i could spend more time with this charming boy.

'No way! We're right next to each other! Must be fate' he smirked, winking at me. 

Taking my hand with his, he led the way to our seats where we spent the rest of the night dancing around like idiots and getting to know each other. Turns out that he was a guitarist for a popular pop punk band who was friends with the band. After the show was over, we were one of the last few left. 

'Did you enjoy the concert?' he asked. 

'Yes, they were absolutely amazing!' I grinned, the adrenaline from the hype still running through my body. 

'maybe next time you could actually meet the band' he said. 

'yeah maybe, or maybe next time I could come see your band' I subtly flirted.

'Is that your way of asking me on a date?'

'Depends, did you want to go on a date?' I shyly asked. 

'I'd love to' he grinned, kissing my cheek and entwining his hand with mine. 

Ashton: 

Sipping my cup of coffee, I inhaled the pleasant smell and relished in the warmth that fled through my body. This was the best time of day in my opinion. 

It was midday and i was currently in my favourite coffee shop enjoying the sun that was shining through the stained glass window whilst I drank my favourite beverage. 

Suddenly, the jingle of the chimes at the door alerted my attention to the person who had walked through the door. Not many people were in the little store as barely any people were acquainted with it. 

Diverting my gaze to the now open door, i watched as a boy with golden, bouncy curls and beautiful hazel eyes strode in wearing a green day t-shirt. I smiled as I saw that we were both wearing the same shirt. Who was this boy? I'd never seen him in this store before, I would know seeming as I came here everyday and practically knew every customer, and I think I would remember someone as handsome and mesmerising as him. 

I continued staring as he ordered something from the guy behind the counter and made his way over to a table in the back corner, secluded from everyone else. Checking the watch around my dainty wrist, I gasped as ai realised the time. I was so gonna be late to the shopping date with my best friend, Lily. Packing up what very little belongings I had brung, I slung the brown satchel over my shoulder and made my way past the counter and to the door with the coffee cup in my firm grip. 

My hurried pace was halted though when I came into contact with another body and felt the light sting of coffee running down my top. Groaning, I inspected my top and found that my favourite shirt was now stained and sticky. 

'I'm SO sorry! Can I do anything to help? I can't believe I just did that! I'm so s-' the person said frantically apologising until I had to interrupt.

'It's alright, quit apologising. There's nothing that can be done about it now. It was favourite shirt too!' I sighed. 

My last sentence diverted the boy's gaze to my ruined top and a bright smile appeared on his face. 

'We're wearing the same shirt' he giggled.   
'You like green day?' shock evident on his features. 

'Glad you find it funny and to answer your question yes, they're my favourite band. Girls can like green day too you know?' I sassed. 'Now if you don't mind' I tried pushing past his hovering body but was stopped by his hands grabbing my arm.

'Look, I'm sorry ok? it's just that I didn't mean to ruin your top and I've never met a girl whose liked the same band as me before' he explained. 

Huffing, I tried to push past him again but was met with the same response.

'Wait! Before you go, is there anyway I can make it up to you?' 

'No, not really. Please let me go, I have somewhere to be' 

'Not until you tell me how I can make it up to you first' 

Looking up at him, I saw him smirk and realised that I wasn't gonna lose him. Sighing in defeat, I thought about his offer. 

'Meet me here same time tomorrow. You owe me a new coffee'   
Hearing my response, he grinned. 

Hurriedly, he rummaged through his jean pockets for a scrap piece of paper. Offering my pen to him, I waited as he scribbled down something in messy handwriting. When he was done, he handed it to me, picked up his order and left. Looking at what he wrote, I found 'See you for our date! Ashton xx' with 10 little digits after his name. 

Calum: 

Tightening my hold on the leash, I walked my 14 month old pomski to the park down the block. It was a perfect warm, sunny day and i thought it would be better enjoyed somewhere refreshing and open. 

As i drew nearer to the park, I noticed a group of boys who I'd never seen before playing a game of soccer on the dewy, green grass.   
One caught my eye in particular. He had scruffy, brown hair, warm brown eyes, a chiseled jaw and he definitely had a great body shape (A/N: I mean have you seen his thighs? Cal is thigh game strong) But that was not what caught my eye. 

What caught my eye was the fact that he was an amazing soccer player. I'd never seen anyone been able to kick around a soccer ball that fast and precise before. Walking up to a nearby bench, I sat and watched the group of boys play their game.

Suddenly, I saw the boy who had drawn my attention talk to his friends while pointing at me. Panicking, I pretended that I hadn't just been creepily staring at them and instead drew my gaze to my dog who was now playing around with an abandoned stick. 

Before I knew it, i saw a pair of long, toned legs standing in front of me and dark shadow blocking the sun from my eyes. Looking up, I saw the boy from the field and was suprised to discover to that he was even more handsome up close.

'Hi, I don't mean to interrupt your day out but I couldn't help but notice how cute your dog was and just had to come over. Do you mind if I pet him?' he asked politely, grinning down at your dog who was now looking up at him with a wagging tail. 

'Go right ahead' I smiled. 

I watched as the brown haired boy bent down to my dogs level and began to gently stroke him. 

'The name's Calum by the way' he said, smiling widely at me. 

'Y/N' I answered. 

'Pretty name for a pretty girl' he smirked, obviously flirting with me.   
It worked though because I felt the familiar tingle of a blush flood my cheeks. 

'You look cute when you blush' he commented, tilting his finger under my chin when I tried to shy away from him.   
'thanks' I mumbled, embarrassed. 

'Say, I know this might sound forward but I'm here for a few days and was hoping that maybe we could meet up here again tomorrow' he asked hesitantly. 'With your dog of course' he grinned. 

'It would be a pleasure' I giggled. 'Both me and Austin will meet you here tomorrow at 12' 

'It's a play date then' he chuckled, walking back towards his group of friends who greeted him with high-fives.

Maybe he didn't come over just to see the dog after all. 

Luke: 

Strolling along the pavement, I scanned left and right at the exhibits which held different wild and beautiful creatures. The zoo was and had always been one of my favourite places because it held so many happy family memories and because it allowed me to visit my favourite animals. 

Finally, I'd found the exhibit I was looking for. Squealing like a 5 year old, I ran towards the penguin habitat with a huge smile on my face. I never knew exactly why penguins were my favourite animal but I just seemed to love them and how could you not? they were adorable! 

Pressing my face up against the glass, i giggled at how cute they looked waddling around and sliding across the ice. Mt admiring was interrupted by another giggle from around the other side of the exhibit only it was more manly. 

Curious, i wandered over to were I heard the sound and found a really tall, blonde haired boy with a wide smile on his face, showing off his beautiful teeth, pressing his face up against the glass just like I had moments ago. 

Smiling, I walked over to the boy who no doubt had to be at least 6 ft and pressed my face up against the glass right next to him. 

'Aren't they adorable?' i asked, looking over at him.  
His head snapped up at my voice and i was immediately drawn in to his dazzling blue orbs.

'Yeah they're just the cutest. They're my favourite animal ever' he said, blushing a tiny bit. 

'Really? they're my favourite too!' 

His head perked up at hearing my   
response and we both shared a laugh. 

For the rest of the day, we both stayed at the penguin exhibit and talked about everything and anything, slowly building a friendship (which would soon blossom into a relationship).

By closing time, we had both spilled out basically everything about yourselves and were due for another date next week; same time, same place.


	5. 'If you don't know' lyric imagine

based on 'you would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy. I would laugh you were mad but you always kissed me'

Calum's POV

I prepared myself for the worst as I carefully opened and closed the front door, trying not to cause more trouble and alert anyone to my presence.   
For the past week, the lads and I have had to stay behind for some late night recording for the debut album as the deadline was drawing nearer and we were behind schedule.

Y/N has complained about this as she says that it's stopping us from spending time together which has resulted in numerous fights. We hadn't had one night were we weren't at each other's throats. 

Sighing, my body slumped from exhaustion as I approached the staircase that led to the bedroom. 

"Late night again?" sarcasm dripped from her voice. 

Unwillingly, I turned in my spot to come face to face with an angry Y/N lounging on the red sofa with her arms crossed in a defensive manner.   
'Here we go again' I thought, waiting for an argument to break out. 

"Y/N I'm really tired and not in the mood to argue with you. Let's just go to bed and we can talk about this later" I said, yawning for effect. 

"How much later Calum?" she retaliated, having none of it.   
"When you've finally made time out of your rock star schedule for me? When I'm left another depressing night alone crying myself to sleep? When I've finally had enough and left?" 

"I know how hard this must be for you but my job is on the line here Y/N. Don't you understand? Do you not trust me or something?" I argued. 

"This may be your job but you have other things in your life too. I understand that you are busy and that there are deadlines to withhold and fans to worry about but what about me Calum? I quit my job to be with you and all you've done is left me on my own!" she exasperated. 

"Well, what do you want me do? I can't just quit MY job!"

"You might not be able to quit YOUR job but you can sure as he'll tell them that you need a break! That you have someone waiting at home for you!"

"With my job, there is no time for breaks Y/N! We've worked hard to get to where we are now and I'm not just gonna stop" I said, angered now.   
"You don't think the other lads don't have people waiting for them as well? Families? Other girlfriends? At least they're more understanding about their situation!"

"Look here mister, I'm not asking you to give it up am I!? I'm asking for you to just cut down the workload. Is that so bad? And if they're so understanding then why don't you just get with them huh? Since i obviously don't care about how your feeling!"

"Maybe I will!" I yelled, louder than I've ever spoken before. 

She stood there, frozen at the words that had just spilled from my mouth and the volume at which I had used them. The worst part came when her lips began to tremble and her eyes sprung with tears. But i was too angry to console her at the moment. 

Deciding that what we needed right now was space, I grabbed the car keys from the hook and left the tensious house. 

I drove around the neighbourhood for a couple of minutes before deciding to stop at an abandoned park bench.   
Sliding into the cold seat, I dropped my head into my hands in frustration and exhaustion.   
This wasn't what I needed right now. Why couldn't she just see things from my point of view? 

Dammit, I just can't understand how she can't just see how hard this is for me too.   
'Although, I could try seeing things from her point of view' I thought.   
It must be hard giving up almost everything or someone who isn't even around. 

'Out of all the guys in the world, she chose me' I thought in awe. 'She chose someone who couldn't even be there for her' Guilt ebbing in my stomach. 

Sighing, I reminisced on our memories. I remember the times she would start crying over sad songs and even though at the time I would tease her about being a baby, inside I thought she looked even more beautiful with tears streaming down her face.   
I remember the first time we exchanged 'I love yous' and how I started feeling this spine tingling sensation inside.   
I remember when I took away her purity and the way her skin had tasted of vanilla and strawberries.   
I remember all the good times, the laughs, the tears, the smiles and even the bad times because it was all spent with HER. 

Could I really give this up? give up HER? Was what we had really going to be over all for some stupid argument? 

'No' I thought. 'I won't let her get away from me' I was determined. 'I'm not sure how I'm going to fix this but I sure as hell am going to try. I just need HER'

Jumping from the bench in anticipation, I hurried to the car and raced for the house in hopes that I wasn't too late. 

It was raining when I arrived in the driveway of the house and I had to sprint to the door in hopes y/n would open it quickly.   
I pounded relentlessly, getting drenched by the second as the rain picked up. 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal y/n standing in one of my shirts that reached past her thighs with red, tear stained cheeks in full view; my heart broke at the sight. 

"What are you doing Calum?" she asked, seeing that I was soaked.

"I've come back to apologise" I began.   
"I'm so sorry Y/N! I was such a dick to you and it's no excuse but I guess I was just wanting you to see things from my view so badly that I just go so angry and didn't think about your view. I'll do anything to get you back. I'll cut down my work, I'll spend more time with you, I'll do anything I promise if you just forgive me" I pleaded. 

She hesitated for a minute before responding with "You're crazy!" as she looked out into the pouring rain. 

"So is that a yes?" I questioned cheekily, brushing the wet strands of my fringe from my forehead. 

"Yes, I forgive you" she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. "I'm sorry too. I should be more lenient because after all, it's your job. Now come inside you idiot before you catch a cold!" 

Laughing, I pulled her into the rain with me and capture my lips with hers. It was slow but full of all the feelings we had, making up for the lost time. 

When we finally parted, I leant my forehead against hers and just held her in my embrace. 

"Let's get inside yeah?" I asked, smirking. 

Giggling like children, we rushed inside where the rest of the night was spent drying off and cuddling.


	6. How he admits he likes you

Calum:

"Let us out you jerks!" you yelled as you slammed your fist against the door for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yeah let us out you dicks!" Calum seconded the statement. 

~

It had been a normal day on the tour bus when you were approached by a suspicious looking Michael and Ashton. 

"There you are Y/N!" their voices boomed. "Calum says that he needs your help with something at the back of the bus" Michael said, hiding a smirk. 

"Really? What does he need me for?" you questioned. 

"We don't know. All he said was to tell you to go see him" Ashton replied, shrugging. 

Brushing it off as the boys being weird as usual, you left them in search for Calum.   
You pressed the button beside the one sided glass door and waited for it to slowly open. 

'What could Calum possibly want?' you thought when suddenly you felt yourself being pushed into the room and heard the door close with a thud.

"Let me out you assholes!" you shouted as you repeatedly banged against the door. 

"Got you too huh?" a voice said from the couch, scaring you a little. 

Turning around, you saw Calum sprawled across the wide sofa at the very back of the bus staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

"Is this their idea of a prank?" you asked, annoyed. 

"Probably" he sighed. It seems as if he was annoyed by the boys trick as well. 

"How long have you been in here?" 

"About 10-20 minutes" 

You sighed at his answer. Both of you might be here a while by the looks of it.   
'Well' you thought, 'I'm not gonna put up with it'.

"Michael? Ashton? This isn't funny! Let us out!!" you yelled out from behind the door, knowing all too well that they would be listening.   
You heard a chorus of giggles in response but nothing more. 

"You got us ok? Prank over! Just let us out!!" you tried again but was only met with another round of laughter. 

"Ugh!" you huffed in annoyance. 

You joined Calum on the sofa and stared frustratedly at the ceiling, arms crossed in anger.

"Did you want to do something to pass the time? I figure we'll be in here a while" Calum suggested, gazing over at you. 

"Sure" you smiled as you both turned until you were facing each other, settling into a deep conversation. 

Which now brings you back to the present. An hour had passed and those cheeky idiots hadn't let you out yet. 

"C'mon guys!" you whined. "What's it gonna take for you to open the door?" you asked. 

"We're not gonna let you guys out until you tell each other!" you finally heard a muffled answer from one of them. At least it was some sort of clue. 

"Tell each other what?" Calum asked. 

"Tell each other your feelings for one another!" said someone giggling. 

'What!?' you thought, angry and shocked. 'The one time those idiots come up with a genius idea and it's wasted on nothing! Don't they know it isn't gonna end well for me? Calum only sees me as a friend and it's just gonna make things weird between us if I admit I like him'. 

"Okay let's get this over with so we can leave and never speak to each other again" Calum spoke up all of a sudden, startling you. 

"I really like you Y/N okay? and I know you don't feel the same way about me so can we just forget this ever happened and not talk again?" he asked, pouting at his feet which were nervously fidgeting on the ground. 

'He likes me too?' was your first thought, your mind in awe. 

"See, knew she didn't like me" he mumbled, not realising you heard him. 

"No, no, no! I do like you Calum" you quickly jumped in, realising that by you not responding it had made it seem like you didn't return his feelings. 

"I actually have liked you for a while" you admitted, nervously laughing as you scratched the back of your neck. 

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Really" you giggled. 

It was silent for a couple of seconds as you both took in this information when you saw him glance towards your lips indecisively.   
Taking action yourself, you leant into his touch and pressed your lips to his.   
He was surprised at first but you soon felt him smile under your touch as he responded to the kiss. 

Suddenly, the door opened and you were both met with a chorus of groans.   
A bunch of 'ewws' and 'get a rooms' were thrown your way but you only ignored their protests and continued with your long awaited make out session. 

Luke:

You opened the front door to the apartment, kicking off your battered black converse before skipping through the house in search of your best friends. In a couple of days, they were scheduled to begin touring so you had all decided to spend the remaining time together before they departed for a year long journey. 

You loved the fact that they had been given the opportunity to travel the world and do what they love and what they were extremely talented at but it was always hard because you missed them like crazy when they were gone. 

Following the sound of muffled voices, you were led to the kitchen were you could see Luke and Ashton in what appeared to be a serious conversation from the distressed look on Luke's face.   
You quietly hid behind the wall that separated the two rooms where you had the perfect place to eavesdrop. 

"I don't know what I can do Ash?" you heard Luke say. "I really like her!" 

'Ah, so little Lukey is having some girl troubles' you giggled to yourself. 

"What more can I say Luke? I've told you my advice. Just tell her how you feel" Ashton suggested. 

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? It's gonna make things awkward between us!" that perked your attention. 

Who could he be talking about? Surely from the looks of it, it would have to be someone he knows but you couldn't think of anyone that he would be talking about. 

"Y/N's a nice girl. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she's not gonna make you feel bad about it. You'll remain friends".

To say you were shocked was an understatement. You had thought that you were the only one who was feeling those kind of feelings but it seems that you were wrong after all and for once in your life, you were glad that you had been! 

"Maybe, but how do I even bring it up?" he questioned. 

"Well you could just ask" you said, revealing yourself. 

When Luke saw you standing there, he immediately realised that you had been listening in to the whole conversation and a slight blush covered his face. 

"Uh um well, uh you see the thing is, um ah" he nervously stuttered out. 

"It's okay Lukey" you giggled. "I already heard what you said. I kinda like you too" 

"You do?" he asked. 

"Does this prove it to you?" 

You walked over to were he stood frozen in shock, holding his hands in yours as you reached up on your toes to peck his lips. 

"Wow" he breathed out making you giggle.   
"Um can we uh, can we do that again? I mean may I, may we, may I kiss you?" he mumbled. 

"We may" you replied. 

Smiling, he lent down to your height and reconnected your lips once more. Both of you forgetting that Ashton was still in the room until he started creating gagging noises, ruining the mood and causing both of you to blush this time. 

Michael: 

"I'm so gonna beat your ass Y/L/N!" Michael shouted as you approached the 2 gaming chairs set up at the front of the TV in his bedroom. 

"In your dreams Clifford" you retorted, making yourself comfortable. 

You both patiently waited for the screen to load before proceeding to select your avatar and race course. 

"Really Y/N? Rainbow circuit? That's like the easiest one!" he exclaimed, flailing at the pending screen. 

"You should have no trouble playing then, should you?" you smirked, going along with your usual banter. 

Oh, the game was on now. 

This was a daily thing for you and Michael. You would often spend time at each other's house playing video games and holding all night movie marathons when he was on break from tour. 

Most of the time your gaming sessions would end up in a harmless argument about someone cheating or would result in the loser pouting until the winner cheered them up, but that was why it was so fun. It was some of the best times you had together. 

"HEY!" Michael yelled as a red mushroom that you had thrown hit him, therefore taking him out the lead and putting you in first place. 

"Take that loser!" you giggled as you both harshly veered the remotes, all focus now on winning. 

The final lap of the race was in full motion and you and Michael were neck to neck. 

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" Michael whispered to himself and the finish line was in sight. 

"YES YES YES!" you shouted in victory. You had crossed the line just a second before Michael and so you happily continued your victory dance. 

"As if I needed another reason to like you" you heard him mumble. 

You were shocked to say the least. Michael had just admitted out loud, whether on accident or not, that he liked you! 'Wow' you thought. Suddenly a cheeky thought crossed your mind. 

"What was that Michael?" you questioned cheekily, knowing that you had heard him but wanting him to say it again. 

"Uh nothing, it was um nothing" he stuttered nervously. 

"Really? because it sounded like you said 'as if I needed another like you'?" you smirked. 

"Uh-h-h um well, uh you see, um" 

You had never seen Michael stutter before and honestly it was hilarious. Usually he was so confident and so to see him get all flustered over a crush on you was adorable. 

"Michael it's okay" you giggled. 

"It is?" he asked, wary. 

"Of course! What would you say if I said that I felt the same way?" 

Hearing your words, his head shot up from between his legs. A cheeky smile slowly grew on his face and the nervous Michael slowly disappeared. 

"Well miss Y/N, I would have to say that I have no choice but to kiss you now" 

"Oh yeah?" you challenged.

"Yeah" he whispered, hovering over your lips now. 

In a second, his lips crushed into yours and guided them into a fierce kiss. 

"Way better than video games" he commented after you had broken apart. 

"Agreed" you giggled, connecting your lips once again. 

Ashton:

Red candles stood tall and burning bright in the centre of the clothed table.   
An assortment of rose petals had been sprinkled around the area, creating a romantic and heart-warming setting. 

It was you and Ashton's 4 month anniversary and being the hopeless romantic that he was, he planned a home cooked meal for the both of you to enjoy. He called it 'making up for not being able to be around most of the time'. 

"This looks amazing Ash!" you praised him, glancing at the scene in front of you that resembled something out of a movie or a fairytale. 

"Thank you Y/N, I'm glad you like it" he smiled.

Racing over towards your side, he pulled the chair out for you like a true gentleman before settling into his own. 

"Aren't we chivalrous?" you smirked, teasing him slightly. 

He only giggled in response and motioned for you to tuck into the chicken and salad dish he had prepared earlier on. A chorus of moans slipping out as your taste buds exploded with pleasure.

"Did you enjoy the food?" he asked as both of you made your way to the shared bed to continue the night cuddling and embracing each other's presence. 

"I did, you're an excellent cook Ash"

"Thank you" he blushed slightly. 

Once you had reached the bedroom, you took no hesitation in jumping into the mountain of sheets and nuzzling into Ashton's awaiting arms. 

"This has been the best anniversary I've ever had" you commented. "I'm glad that I could spend it with you Ash. This night couldn't have gotten any better. You're planning was amazing!" 

"Well, I sort of had something else planned" he announced, his nervous energy being conveyed in his body language. 

"What is it Ash?" you asked, curious. A little bit of worry courses through you at his nervous yet serious expression. 

"As you know Y/N, we've been going out for 4 months now and it's been some of the best times of my life. I've never met anyone who has made me feel like this in such a short amount of time. I wish that we had more time like this because every moment we share is a pleasant one. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you Y/N and was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he rambled out. His attention immediately being drawn the floor, anxious for your response. 

You gasped at his statement. This was the moment you had been waiting a while for. The time had finally come. Ashton Irwin had just asked you to be his girlfriend! 

"I really like you too Ashton. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" you exclaimed with joy.

A sigh of relief washed over his features as he quickly enveloped you in a hug before pressing a chaste kiss on your lips.  
The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms with the word 'boyfriend' running through your thoughts, causing a smile to remain on your face while you slept.


	7. The tables have turned

Based on Michael aka Mikerowave's scene in Don't Stop

Michael's POV

'Now is the time to attack' I thought as I observed the gang of men spraying an array of paint on the dirty wall from the cans in their hands.

Ever since I entered into the superhero business, I hadn't had a chance to prove myself but today all that was going to change I promised myself.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly approached the group, wary of my movements.

"Excuse me but I don't think that's a very good idea" I said. 

Wow, that was so lame Michael. Way to assert your dominance! They probably think you're some weirdo dressed in a dorky costume.

"What did you say punk?" replied a guy in a red beanie and denim overalls, sizing me up.

"I said that i don't think that's a good idea. We wouldn't want to have to get the cops involved do we?" Nice one Mikey! Finally some words that actually sound brave.

"What are you trying to tell us kid? huh!" spoke the one closest to me, wearing a black ski mask to match the rest of his black ensemble.

"If you don't stop this vandalism right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform the cops" my voice wavering a bit from uncertainty. These guys didn't appear to be too impressed with my statement.

Even though I've had combat training, i don't know if i'll be able to take on all of them at once. 'This was a stupid idea!' my brain registered, too late to back out now.

"Oh really" said the one in the red beanie.

"Really" I said, faining confidence. I had to show these guys that I was fearless, I was the one in charge. They couldn't fool me with their macho facade.

"I don't think so" stated the one in black, his smirk visible even under the woollen mask. "GET HIM!" he shouted to the other men, pointing towards my figure.

'OH SHIT!' I thought as I quickly turned for the alley's exit and attempted to make a mad dash to safety.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough because soon enough I felt two sets of arms clutch onto my own and drag me into their embrace, back towards the man in black.

"Let me go!" I yelled, profusely trying to escape their tight grip.

But my combat training wasn't able to fend off my attackers. Their meaty hands held me in place, refusing to let up, keeping me still. I was in the perfect position for them to whatever they pleased with me and i was absolutely terrified. I was completely defenceless to their advances. 

"Please let me go. It was a completely stupid idea and I promise that I'll never disturb you guys again! I was just kidding. I won't go to the police I swear! Just ple-" I rambled before being cut off.

"Someone shut him up, please" asked the leader in an aggravated tone.

"No, please, n-" I tried to plead before a hand was slapped over my mouth, silencing my protests. 

I mumbled a string of pleads and protests, moving my head around in an attempt to dislodge the filthy hand covering my face. 

"Stop moving boy! You'll only make it worse for yourself" growled a voice next to my ear. 

I turned my head to glare at them before the person holding my mouth captive yanked my chin back to it's original place.

"This is going to be so fun" grinned the leader, slowly approaching my trapped form. 

My struggles increased at his words, terror flooding through me at what they had planned for me. 'You are such an idiot Michael! Because of your big mouth, you are gonna get killed!' my thoughts raced. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

"STOP!" yelled an unknown voice.  
All eyes turned to the sound, revealing a girl in her late teens raising a phone into the air. 

She looked absolutely gorgeous, in her navy blue coat and black combat boots. The dark strands of her hair filtering through the slight breeze. 

"Mmph?" a confused mumble escaped my lips. Where did she come from? 

"The police are on their way! Let him go now and you might make it out in time" she announced, flailing the phone in their view. 

"You're bluffing!" shouted the guy in the red beanie, the men holding me captive not making any sign of release. None of them believed that this girl had called the authorities.

Suddenly, a chorus of sirens wailed through the air. The whole group jumped in fright, immediately releasing me from their grip and sprinting towards the exit with a shout of insults being thrown our way.   
A sigh of relief coursed through me as soon as I was freed. A string of small gags followed after at the remembrance and taste of the man's hand around my mouth.

"Thanks" I gasped out between deep breaths, the shock finally catching up to me.

"No problem. I saw them holding you and did what any normal civilian would do" she shrugged.

"Did you really call the police?" I asked, worried that I would be held accountable for their crime and fearing that I would have to give a statement.

"No" she giggled. "It was just sheer luck that a police car happened to be in the area"

"Any which way, thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did"

"No worries" she awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"What's your name?" I asked, straightening up. The least I could do was know my saviour's name.

"Y/N" she grinned.

"Well Y/N, would you mind if i took my rescuer out for dinner this weekend?" I smirked, trying to charm my way into a date.

"I would love to" she smiled, walking over to discuss the details of our date before walking away with the slight stomp of her boots.


	8. New heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! WARNING

based on the recent google livestream :-)

I exhaled another deep breath, a ripple of fear coursing through me making my body shiver in response.  
I peered down the high scaled building once again and immediately jumped in fright at the view. 

'Just breathe Ashton' I lulled to myself. 'Nothing's bad going to happen. Remember what they told you in practice? Just focus on what is in front of you. Don't look down'. That was easy enough when you weren't about to climb down a 10 story building while 100,000 people watched you, the broadcast streaming live. 

"Are you ready to go mate?" Calum asked from beside me.

"Uh yeah" I squeaked out, my heart rate gaining speed.

"You'll be okay Ash. Just remember, don't look down" he patted my back before walking over to an awaiting crew member to have the sleek rope attached to his harness. 'Don't look down? Yeah right' I internally rolled my eyes.

I walked over to another awaiting member to get strapped in. All the while, I focused on controlling my breathing. 

"Ready?" shouted the safety instructor.

"Ready!" Michael shouted back, thumbs up. It was now or never.

Shakily, I forced my trembling legs to co-operate as they took their first steps down the building. 

'Breathe Ashton Breathe' I repeated in my head as I continued the long trail to safety.  
The closer and closer we got to the ground, the more my heart rate slowed down.  
'This isn't that bad actually' I thought to myself. I giggled at how scared I had been.  
'This is actually quite fun. Woohoo!' I don't know what I was worried about.

Spinning around slightly, I decided to have some fun and show the fans how epic this was. I flashed my best SmAsh pose, giggling at my childishness.  
Suddenly, my hand slipped from its grip on the rope causing the harness to to slide with me in it. 

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in fear, desperately trying to grab onto something but finding nothing but flat brick to futilely grasp onto.

"GRAB ONTO THE ROPE!" I heard Calum yell in panic from his spot, all eyes on my falling figure.

Grunting, I grabbed onto the fast moving rope above for dear life, ignoring the stinging burn in my palms as my skin shed from the speed in which i was falling.  
Finally, I came to a halt. A deep sigh of relief coursed through my body as I thanked god that I was safe. But I spoke to soon.

My palms which had been sweaty from the nerves beforehand were prying loose from the death like grip I had on the rope. 

"No" I mumbled to myself. "No, No, NO!" I tried to steady my hold. Any attempt that I made to pull myself up failed. 

"Somebody help me! I'M SLIPPING!" I shouted to whoever was listening, praying that someone would come to my rescue. 

"Just hang on for little longer okay Ashton? We have help on the way. Stay calm!" Luke shouted, yelling at the safety crew to help me. How could I stay calm when I was about to fall off a building?

"Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!" I shouted in terror.  
With each second that passed, my hands loosened their grip even more.

"Grab onto my hand Ash!" Calum yelled from above me, having scaled further down the building to were I hung off the rope. He leaned as far as the harness would allow him, stretching out his right palm.  
I raised a shaky hand towards his, grasping it like a life saver. 

"Don't let go!" I shouted fearfully. 

"I won't!" he promised. 

Time ticked by as we awaited for help to come. Why wouldn't they hurry up?  
But the longer we waited, the more my hands began to sweat and lose their grip. 

"I'm slipping!" I exclaimed, panic setting into my body. 

I felt them slipping down further and further until eventually I unwillingly let go. A shocked and fearful gasp escaped my lips as I peered up at my horrified brother who uselessly outstretched his hand towards me.

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes, and they're somewhat true. As I fell closer and closer towards my doom, all I could think about were my boys, my 3 brothers.

The time that I first met them and the first words they spoke to me; 'Your purple shirt is horrible' Michael had commented. The time we played our first gig as a band and how horrible our covers had been. I thought about our whole rise to fame and the shock at how many adoring fans we had gained. I thought about the thrilling feeling of playing our first headline tour, remembered the celebration of our single hitting the number #1 spot around the world and the celebration of the release of our debut album. 

Every thought, feeling and memory ran through my mind until the point where my head hit the ground with a sickening crack, pain shooting up my spine.

The last thought that ran through my mind was 'I love you boys' before the whole world turned black and a strong darkness washed over me.

~

Alternative scene: bc it was asked.

"I'm slipping!" I exclaimed, panic setting into my body. 

I felt them slipping down further and further until eventually I unwillingly let go. A shocked and fearful gasp escaped my lips as I peered up at my horrified brother who uselessly outstretched his hand towards me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waiting for the over-whelming pain to hit. 'I'm going to die' was the only thought that continuously ran through my head. 'Im going to die and I never told my brothers goodbye'. 

Just as I was about to hit the ground, a sense of calm washed over me as I embraced my fate, but instead of feeling the cold, hard ground like I was supposed to, I felt a cushion. 

Taking a peek out of my right eye, I saw that I had landed on a large safety mat.  
A huge sigh of relief escaped my lips, my head tilting back involuntarily, as I realised that I was safe, I would be living to see another day. 

"ASH!" I heard a chorus of voices shout.  
I looked up to see Calum, Michael and Luke rushing to where I lay, in shock at the events that had occurred. 

"Ashton, are you alright?" I heard Calum's nervous squeak. All 3 boys looked extremely panicked. 

"Yeah, I am now" I replied. 

"Thank god! I don't know what we would've done if something had happened to you" Luke piped up, tears pricking his eyes. The reality of the situation had all dawned on us. 

"Yeah, it's just lucky that they were able to put a safety mat before I landed. I'm alright now boys, don't worry" I reassured them, bringing them all into a much needed group hug. 

And I was. Truthfully, it was one of the scariest experiences of my life and it would take a while to recover from the shock but it had taught me something.  
These boys were my life, the best thing that I've ever had. I couldn't ask for better friends I and I know that it shouldn't be taken for granted.

'These boys and I were going to be together for a long time' I thought happily as I was given the all clear from the awaiting paramedics to go back home; my brothers and I joined at the hip, never letting to.


	9. Luke lyric imagine

Request: Hi! Im Sam! Can i have a luke imagine based off the song Shades of Cool by Lana Del Rey. You can do whatever you want with it! Thanks xx

'My baby lives in shades of blue  
Blue eyes and jazz and attitude  
He lives in California too  
He drives a Chevy Malibu'

I couldn't really complain. I had just about every woman's dream life.   
I was somewhat attractive in my opinion, I lived in luxury and I've never had to work a day in my life thanks to my husband Luke. 

Luke was a highly successful producer for a Jazz based record label, who lived and worked in California. Thanks to him, we lived in an expensive, vast mansion and could afford all of life's guilty pleasures. The only guilty pleasure I didn't have to buy was Luke. 

To say he was gorgeous was an understatement. His bright eyes varied in deep shades blue, his blonde hair, always perfectly styled, was as soft as a kitten's fur, and his lips, oh how sweet they tasted; the taste of strawberries and champagne.   
I tasted his lips every day when I would kiss him goodbye as he drove to work in his Chevy Malibu. But that's not why I loved him. 

I loved him because he was sweet, mysterious, quirky and slightly dangerous; every little thing about him drew me in.   
I didn't need nor cares about the money. I loved him and he loved me, and that's all I ever really needed. 

'And when he calls  
He calls for me and not for you  
He lives for love, he loves his drugs  
He loves his baby too'

"Baby!" I heard Luke call out for me, his words followed by a giggle. 

Tracking the sound of his voice, I found him sprawled out on his office chair; his lanky legs stretching over the desk. 

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, are you high again?" I scolded. 

That was what I was talking about when I said he was slightly dangerous.   
Luke loved his drugs, loved the feeling it gave him, loved how it relieved all the stress of work. Sometimes I even thought he loved his drugs more than he loved me. 

"No darling, I promise. C'mere" he grinned, holding back giggles.

Rolling my eyes, I hopped into his awaiting lap and was immediately cuddled into his strong arms. 

"I love you, you know that baby?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 

"I know, I love you too" you admitted, leaning your head against his chest as he slowly lulled the both of you. 

'You are invincible  
I can't break through your world  
'Cause you live in shades of cool  
Your heart is unbreakable'

"Luke, this the 7th time this month! You can't keep coming home high and drunk!" I yelled, aggravated. 

"Why the hell not? I own this house! You're just the whore that lives in it" he retaliated.

I gasped in shock. He had never used such words to describe you before and it hurt, a lot. 

"You don't think I don't know why you're really with me? That all the boys at work haven't told me? You're only with me for the money! Just go ahead and leave me be already, just go" he shouted, a slight crack in his voice. 

"If that's what you really think then fine, I'll leave!" you yelled, outraged by his accusations and at the fact you couldn't get through to him; couldn't break into his world. 

As soon as she left with a final slam of the door, Luke stumbled over to his office chair.   
He knew she wasn't with him because of the money but his insecurities and the voice of his colleagues had gotten the best of him. 

He was sure he'd never see her again and that caused a small sob to escape his lips.   
'I'll get through this, I don't need her' he consoled himself.   
'I'm Lucas Robert hemmings, I am in invincible, my heart is unbreakable'.


	10. 'Rejects' lyric preference

Cal: ‘They try to save me  but I’m too far gone  and they called me crazy  so I played along’ 

"What are you talking about man?"

I sighed. I knew that this would happen when I told people.

"I told you. I want to quit soccer and pursue music" I explained for the second time.

"Are you kidding me? You are the best soccer star that this state has ever seen - hell the country has ever seen!. You're basically set to compete in the World Cup and you would give that up for some shitty band that's going nowhere?" my friend argued. It was safe to say that he didn't really agree with let alone understand my decision.

Although, I was expecting this response. I mean, not many people were given this great sporting opportunity and quitting a guaranteed champion career for a non-guaranteed music career was stupid in people's eyes. They just didn't understand, music was my life.

"Look, you just wouldn't understand. I'm really passionate about this and I think this could lead to bigger things. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't completely sure that something would be coming out of this. Just trust me mate, okay?"

"Fine, but you're crazy man. The coach and team aren't gonna like this one bit" he said, walking off to the next class.

"Music makes me happy and if that makes me crazy then so be it" I whispered to myself as I began the nervous walk towards the field.

 

Ash: ‘Back at school , they all thought I was an outcast, car crash . 'A hopeless fool', they said to me’

"Mr. Irwin?" the gruff voice of my home room teacher, Mr. Bakarat, called from the front of the classroom. 

I didn’t even bothering paying attention so I had no idea what he had been rattling on about for the past hour. Not that it mattered because quite frankly anything that came out of his mouth was boring. 

“Hm?” I asked, confused.  

“Before you drifted off, we were discussing what our aspirations for the future were. What may yours be Mr Irwin?”  I gulped as I could feel the nervousness weighing in the pit of my stomach. All eyes of the students were on me, awaiting my answer, wanting to know what the ‘outcast’ wanted to be when he left school.  

“Ah um I want to be a professional drummer” I confessed.  The second I admitted what I dreamed of doing, the class erupted into laughter. 

Fits of giggles, pointing fingers and mock remarks were thrown from every direction. Everyone making fun of the fact that all I desired was to bang around on the drums for a living. 

 “Hopeless fool” I heard the voice of my teacher murmur, just loud enough for me to hear over the laughter.  Tears pricked my eyes as the taunting continued. 

I slouched down further into my seat, desperately trying to make myself invisible from the ongoing jeers from my fellow peers. 

 

Mikey: ‘My teacher said  I was mentally disabled, so unstable . So I’d stay in bed all day’ 

I let out a loud groan as I stretched my arms above my head, looking at the digital clock on my night stand. '8:55' the glowing numbers read in bold italics.  
'Shit, I'm late' I inwardly cursed, rising until I was sitting upright. Mrs uptight would probably crack a bitch fit if I didn't show to class again. 'Wait a minute' I thought as I remembered yesterday's events.

-Flashback-

"Michael Clifford!" the whiny teacher's voice yelled from her spot at the whiteboard.

"What" I grunted, annoyed, throwing my right foot across the left one that was sprawled across the tattered desk. My dark sunglasses hiding the fact that I had been sleeping in class - again.

"You know, if your mentally incapable mind spent as much time studying as it does sleeping in my class then maybe you'd be able to hold a stable grade!" she screeched. 

"Whatever" came my nonchalant response which only aggravated her further. I was used to teachers commenting on my lack of intelligence so what she said really didn't bother me. I shut my eyes and drifted off once more. 

-End-

If I'm so 'mentally disabled' then I might as well not bother coming into school today. My teachers wouldn't mind me not disturbing their classes for one day. Confirming my decision, I nestled back into the blankets and easily fell back asleep.

 

Luke: ‘And my girlfriend  said I messed up, will I ever grow up?/ If this is a test,  Then I’m probably failing’

"What the hell where you thinking Luke!?" said my infuriated girlfriend.

 She was currently lecturing me after I had punched some jock douche in the face, effectively breaking his nose, for flirting with her by the school lockers. This had wound me a week’s detention and a shove from my girlfriend but it was worth it to see the blood pouring out from the nose of that bastard. How dare he flirt with my girlfriend?

 “He was flirting with you! What else was I supposed to do?” I shouted back. I didn’t even care that although we were behind the bleachers of the soccer field, people passing by could still hear us.  

“You’re supposed to act like a responsible person and just tell him politely to go away. I hate it when you get jealous! Will you ever grow up?” 

 “I’m not some dork that’s gonna take shit from some cocky douche! You’re my girlfriend which means no one is allowed to flirt with you but me”  

“I’m not a piece of property Luke! I can talk to and do whatever I please without asking for your permission”  

She was really testing my patience and I probably flunked when the next string of words reflexively came out of my mouth.

 “Well if you think it’s fine to go flirt with every guy you see then just go fuck right off you whore” I spat.  

“Fuck you hemmings” she swore, slapping me across the face before storming off across the grass and into the school building.


	11. Angel preference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ASHTON'S!

Was based on a picture I found her but don't have the link right now :-)

Cal: 

The first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was a burst of blinding white light that made you squint your eyes. The second thing you saw was that you were in an unknown place. There were puffs of light fairy floss coloured clouds everywhere and a set of golden arch gates were standing before you, shining a slight yellow glow. 

"What a weird dream” you thought out loud.

“It’s not a dream” said a husky voice from behind you. 

Turning around, you came face to face with a tanned, dark haired boy wearing ripped skinny jeans and a muscle tank, sporting a couple of tattoos. He was very handsome you thought, a nice physique. 

“If I’m not dreaming then where am I?” you asked, clearly not believing what this boy said.

“In heaven” he replied nonchalantly. You only laughed in response. 

Heaven wasn’t a real place! That was a make believe world that people made up to reassure themselves that there was something after they died. Plus, wouldn’t you have remembered if you had died? that’s exactly what you asked him.

“None of us remember how we died, we just know that we did and we came here. I was sent here as a guide to welcome you” he explained. 

"I don’t believe you” you scoffed. How could what he was saying be true?

“If I’m really dead then what does that make me? What does that make you? An-”

“Angel” he interrupted, smiling at you. Wow, he had a beautiful smile you noticed, watching the small crinkles by his eyes slowly disappear.

“Prove it” you crossed your arms, waiting. 

He only smirked before sprouting a beautiful pair of wings from behind his back. They were an arms width apart and where the most softest, most breath-taking thing you had ever seen. Your jaw dropped at once. 

"Does that prove it?” he replied. You nodded your head enthusiastically, unable to form a coherent word. 

“D-do I ha-have one of t-those?” you managed to stutter out. 

"In time you will, once you learn to sprout them” he assured. “Come along now. I have much to show you pretty lady” he grinned, extending his hand. You blushed at his compliment and happily took his outstretched hand, walking into the now open gates of heaven.  

 

Mikey: 

Pain was the first word you thought of; Pain and fear. As soon as you had seen the speeding car cross through the red light, you had known it was going to cause an impact but in no way did it prepare you for what you were feeling. 

The impact had caused your car to roll 2 or 3 times before coming to a stand still and because the seats had been squashed, you were trapped under the heap. You felt a sharp pain in your arm indicating that something had broken but you were unable to see, and you could feel something wet and warm trickling from your forehead. But that pain was gone when you suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure and then black. 

When you opened your eyes, thinking you had awoken, you saw nothing but endless white. ‘Where am I?’ you thought. ‘Please don’t let me be dead’ you prayed. “Hello” came a deep voice. Locating the sound, you saw a boy with bright green hair and green eyes wearing a blue flannel, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. But that wasn’t what drew your attention. What drew your attention was the fact that this boy had a large set of wings protruding from his back.

“A-am I dead?” you asked nervously, scared to know the answer. 

“No, you’re not dead” he chuckled, his lips forming a heart clenching smile. “I saved you” he stated. 

“How?” 

“I’m your guardian angel. I protected you from dying when that car hit you” 

"Oh” was all you could say. At least you weren’t dead you rejoiced.

“Don’t worry, you’ll wake up soon and I’ll be gone until we meet again” he reassured, as if he could read your thoughts. That settled you somewhat. Not too soon, you could feel the edges of the place slowly disappear as your body began to regain consciousness.

“Wait! What’s your name?” you shouted, feeling yourself slip away unwillingly. 

"Michael” he grinned, before vanishing from view all together. 

You woke up to the sounds of beeping, and the colours and smell of a hospital. Fluttering your eyes open, you took a moment to compose yourself; thinking back on what had happened. “Michael” you whispered, smiling to yourself. 

 

Ash: 

-Flashback-

‘I’m nothing. I’m worthless. A burden on everyone’ you thought as you stared at your tear stained cheeks in the mirror.

“Everyone would be happier if I was gone” you whispered, voice thick from the endless amount of sobs that continued to escape your throat.

Without a second thought, you rummaged through the bathroom drawers in search of what you desperately needed. This was it. Grabbing the pill bottle, you emptied the contents onto the counter before downing them one by one. Next, you grasped the sharp razor between your fingers and started slicing the bare skin on your wrists, creating numerous scars.  
The mixture of the hundreds of pills and the blood streaming from the cuts caused your vision to blur and your body to grow weak. You slumped against the bathtub, waiting for death to take you. 

That’s when Ashton burst through the door and found you lying there in a pool of your own blood, out of it and an empty bottle in your hands. You don’t remember much of what happened because you had drifted in and out of consciousness but he explained later on in the ICU that he had quickly called 000 before stopping the bleeding from your wrists until the paramedics arrived to pump the pills from your stomach and stitch you up. 

-End of flashback- 

If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be alive right now. You would’ve died right there on the bathroom floor if he had been even a few minutes late. From that day forward, he had promised to always be there for you and to help you recover no matter the costs, and he has kept that promise to this day.

He is your saviour, your angel as you liked to call him. Smiling at him from the position you two were cuddled in on the couch, you gave him a quick peck on the cheek before nuzzling back into his chest, glad to have someone like him.

 Lukey:

It started off just like any other day. You had woken up and gotten ready for work as usual, and ventured on the path that took the least amount of time to reach the high scaled office building that you were confined in 5 days of the week.

You crossed the street as the flashing man turned green, sighing at the thought of being cooped up at a desk for 8 hours again. Reaching the office building, you breathed deeply before going to grasp the door handle. Suddenly, the door flew open, hitting you square in the forehead. The force causing you to fall to the pavement and knock your head once again, rendering you unconscious. 

When you woke up, the first thing you saw was the face of a gorgeous, blonde haired, blue eyed boy gazing down at you; his lips, pierced with black metal, hovered over your face. “Am I dead?” was your initial thought. Clearly this boy had to be an angel to possess that much beauty.

“No, you’re not dead” his husky voice chuckled. You hadn’t realised you had said your thoughts out loud. If you weren’t still dazed from the hit, you would’ve surely blushed like a wildflower.

“Are you sure you’re not an angel?” you asked, his face becoming clearer.

“I’m sure” he chuckled again. “Are you okay? I hit your head pretty hard with that door” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit out of it I think. No bleeding?”

“Must be to think I’m an angel” he joked. “And no, just the beginnings of a bruise” You responded with a nervous laugh, growing more embarrassed as you slowly returned back to your normal self.

“I’m Luke” he said, out stretching his hand.

“Y/N” you shook his hand. 

"I’m really sorry Y/N, I’m new to this office and I’m kinda just learning how to operate stuff” “Even how to use a door?” you teased. 

“Even that” You both laughed in unison.

Looking down at your watch, your smile fell upon seeing what time it was. “Well Luke, I’m sorry I have to go but I’m late for work. Maybe I’ll see you around the building” you said, pushing past him to get to the door.

“Maybe you will” he grinned, as with one last smile you closed the door; hiding his face from view.


	12. 'End up here' lyric preference

Michael: ‘You walked in Everyone was asking for your name . You just smiled and told them “trouble”’

I leant against the island in the middle of the kitchen sipping the contents of my red cup. The alcohol coursing through me, causing me to relax and feel buzzed at the same time.  So far, this party was lame. Whoever hosted it should seriously reconsider next time. The only reason I was here in the first place is because my friends wanted to come and the free alcohol.  

No one approached me, mostly due to my punk vibe exterior, but I didn’t mind; it meant I could be alone and enjoy myself. That didn’t last long because someone just entered the living room, conjoined to the kitchen, making my heart fall out my chest.  I had never seen such a rare display of beauty, and best of all she was like me.  

Her black hair was dyed with streaks of green, her nose was pierced with a stud along with the ring sticking out of the bottom of her red lips, her eye liner accentuating her green eyes. She wore black, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots and a slightly oversized green day shirt.  The only difference between us was that I was a 6 and she was a 10, and everyone drooled over her even though she was punk.  ‘oh shit’ I thought as I saw her making her way over to where I was standing.  I looked away, hoping she hadn’t caught me staring and thought I was a creep.

 “Hey” she said.  Looking back at her, I saw she was staring at me, waiting.  

"Are you talking to me?” I asked, shocked she would even make eye contact with a guy like me. 

 “Of course, who else?” she giggled.  

"Oh, um hi” I answered lamely.  

"So, do you come with a name or?” she joked lightly. It definitely made me feel less nervous. 

 “Oh yeah, my name’s Michael. What’s your name?”  

She smiled at my question, a hint of a smirk played on her lips.  “Trouble” she responded, taking the red cup from my hands and drinking from it; all the while staring at me mischievously. 

 

Luke: ‘My head spins.  I’m pressed against the wall Just watching your every move.  You’re way too cool , And you’re coming this way, coming this way’

The beat increased as another swarm of teens joined the slightly over crowded room, the party in full swing.  I stood off to the side, trying not to draw attention to myself, drinking some soda mixed with vodka. Parties weren’t really my thing, too many people and grinding couples. 

 It was during that time that I noticed the most attractive girl I had ever seen.  She had her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, her lips painted the lightest shade of pink and she wore a floral dress with a leather jacket and ankle length boots.  I pressed myself further into the wall, if that was even possible. 

My head started spinning, whether because of the alcohol or her I wasn’t really sure but I didn’t mind.  I watched her every move. The way she squeezed through the enclosed bodies of grinding couples, the way her hips swayed when she walked, and the way she saw me looking over at her from the corner of the packed room.

 ‘Oh god, she caught me staring’ I internally panicked. ‘Play it cool, play it cool’. I half-heartedly smiled at her and looked away, scolding myself for being so embarrassing. Looking back, I saw her coming my way.  I quickly fiddled with my shirt and fixed my quiff before I encountered her presence.

 “Hey” she smiled warmly.

 “uh hey” I managed to get out. ‘Way to go loser’ I thought.

 “What’s your name?”

 “Luke, you?”

 “Y/N”

 “Pretty name for a pretty girl” the words slipped out of my mouth. My eyes widened at what I had just said, my cheeks turning bright red.

 “Thanks, you’re pretty cute too” she giggled. 

I laughed it off, knowing she was probably going to leave now and I would be mortified for the rest of the night.

 “Say, did you wanna take this conversation upstairs? somewhere a little quieter perhaps?” she suggested.  I nodded my head feverishly, surprised she was even sticking around.  

“Great” she said as she grabbed my hand and led us upstairs. Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all. 

 

Calum: ‘You said you liked my Cobain shirt.  Now we’re walking back to your place.  You’re telling me how you love that song  About living on a prayer’

It had all started with a simple phrase.  I was at an unknown party just awkwardly keeping to myself after my friends had ditched me to go suck faces with some chicks at the back of the house.  ‘This is really awkward. Maybe I should just leave’ I thought as I chugged down some more beer from the bottle in my hand.

 “I like your Cobain shirt” a voice said from beside me.  

Peering around, I saw a girl in her late teens, dressed in a short black number. Her brunette hair filtered around her face as she nonchalantly sipped from a beer bottle. Wow, a girl with the same taste; I like it.  

“Thanks, I like your dress” I flirted, giving her a sly wink.  She only smirked in response and took another long sip of alcohol. 

~ 

"Weeee!" she giggled as I carried her down the street, the only sound heard was the occasionally passing of a car and our laughter.  

After deciding the party was lame, we made our way back to her place. I was currently giving her a piggyback ride on the journey; mainly because she couldn’t walk.

 “You know what song I love?” she slurred, drunk as a skunk.

 “What?” I asked, a bit tipsy too.

 “I can’t remember the name of it” another round of giggles escaping her mouth, causing us to sway slightly.

 “Woah” I chuckled, steadying myself. 

"Sing it for me if you can’t remember”  

"okay, I think it goes like..” she thought.  “Oh I remember! Ohhhh we’re halfway there, ohhhh we’re livin’ on a prayer!” she sang loudly, probably waking up the local residents. 

“Alright shhh! we’re halfway there, not much longer to go”

 “That’s in the song!” she pointed out and giggled to herself.  

I couldn’t help but laugh along as I kept up the steady jog to her house where we ended up passing out from our high with no real recollection of what happened the next morning. 

 

Ashton: ‘My friends say I should lock you down mBefore you figure me out and you run away,  But you don’t and you wont as you kiss me and tell me that you’re here to stay’

The atmosphere was raging. Everyone from the ‘jocks’ to the ‘nerds’ were here, this was a party that you just couldn’t afford to miss. And that’s the reason why I found my way here.  My friends Calum, Michael and Luke all but forced me to come here, telling me that I needed to get out more and to ‘live a little’.   
Yeah, coming from mister soccer star, mister leave me alone to be punk and mister shy ass. Real role models if you ask me.  I poured myself a cup of beer and retreated to a small couch beside the staircase, hoping to be left alone.  

That’s when my eyes found her, Y/N, my long time crush and most popular girl at school.  I quickly looked away hoping no one had caught me staring. If only this was another life and I wasn’t a geek, maybe then she would like me back.  Suddenly, I felt the weight of another person on the couch. I turned left to see none other than Y/N sitting beside me.

 “Hey” she smiled.

 “uh h-hi” I weakly stuttered out. Is this a dream?

 “You’re that muso kid right?” she asked. Wow, she didn’t call me a geek like everyone else usually does. 

 “Yeah, I’m Ashton”

 “Well Ashton, you’re cute and I’m slightly drunk so did you wanna take this to the bedroom?” she asked, stroking my arm lightly.

 “uhh” was the only word I managed to get out. Was this really happening? Did Y/N, my crush since grade 3, really ask me to ‘do it’ with her? Like now?  I looked around for my friends, needing their help. I soon spotting them standing with 2 girls on the far right side of the room, their eyes on me and Y/N.

 “What do I do?” I whipped my phone out and texted them. 

 “Lock her down!” Calum replied.  “Quick before she figures you out and she runs away” Michael texted back.  

'Ok, I can do this’ I thought as I grabbed Y/N’s hand a led her up the stairs, getting an encouraging thumbs up from my friends. 

~ 

The next morning, I woke up and couldn’t remember where I was, I only knew I was in someone’s bedroom. Everything started to come back to me soon and I immediately looked down at other side of the bed.  Looking down, I saw that Y/N was fast asleep beside me and we were both naked!  

“Good morning” I heard her mumble, stretching her arms before fluttering her eyes open.  

“Morning” I said, waiting for the moment where she runs away after realising who I am.  

“What’s wrong?” she asked, hearing the distress in my tone.  

"I’m just waiting for you to run away that’s all. After all, I am a geek” I said looking down. 

 I felt a finger lifting my chin and my gaze was directed to her.  “Well don’t. I’m here to stay” she smiled, kissing my lips softly.  “I may have been slightly drunk but I still meant it when I said you were cute” she smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist before going back to sleep.


	13. 'Long way home' lyric preference

   
Cal: ‘Hitting every red light.  Kissing at the stop signs, darling . Green Day’s on the radio’

"I swear this is the 100th red light we’ve been stopped at Cal! Why do we keep hitting every red light and stop sign in this whole damn city?" she asked aggravated, her head came to rest on her arm which was just hanging out the window of the car.  

Y/N and I were heading back home from a day at the beach, the sunset in the background and the view of the dim city lights was beautiful but nothing could compare to how she looked in this moment with the splashes of orange and pink shining on her face. If it meant that I could look at her face even longer then I didn’t mind stopping at every sign we saw.

 “How about we make this fun then?” I suggested with a slight smirk, a cheeky idea in mind.  

“How are we gonna do that?”

 “At every stop sign and red light we hit, we have to kiss each other. How’s that sound?” 

 “You’re on hood” she grinned, brushing the sunglasses she was wearing onto her head.  It wasn’t long before we reached another stop sign. I mentally cheered.  

"What do we have here? Pucker up babe” I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. 

 She giggled before pressing a chaste kiss to my pouting lips. What started out as an innocent kiss soon turned dirty as our kisses turned deep and feverent, our tongues battling for dominance while our arms locked around each other tightly.  The sound of our lips smacking together and the lyrics of a green day song on the radio were the only noise heard. 

That was until a loud horn blared from behind us.  Looking back, a car occupied by an old couple was waiting behind us, both had sour, disgusted looks on their faces having witnessed the heated display.  Y/N blushed a bright red at the acknowledgement that we had been caught in the act, where as I just smirked and sped away from the scene. 

 

Luke: ‘Take me back to the middle of nowhere.  Back to the place only you and I share Remember all the memories? nThe fireflies and make-believe’

The soft purr of the engine ceases as we reach our destination.  The slight smell of flowers and pine nuts fill the air and it’s quite refreshing compared to the fumes of the city.  We wander to the middle of the grassy field that’s surrounded by budding flowers of different colours and shadowed by looming trees.

 Y/N and I had decided to come back to our old childhood spot, which we called our ‘secret garden’, that was in the middle of practically nowhere; it was nice in that way.  We lay on our backs just watching the clouds roll by across the sky, it was peaceful. 

"Remember all the things we used to do?” I reminisced, gazing up at the patch of sky that was visible through the branches of towering leaves.

 “Yeah, those times were the best” Y/N agreed.  “My favourite was when we used to chase the fireflies and try to catch them. We could barely reach back then but with my height, I could probably catch them now” I chuckled, thinking back at how we used to reach for the tiny fireflies on our tip-toes.

 “My favourite was when we used to make-believe that we were princesses and knights. You were the cutest little warrior I’ve seen” she giggled.

 “Oh really?” I smirked.  “Look, what’s over there! It’s a dragon!”  

“Oh no, someone save me” she played along, flinging her hand against her forehead in mock distress.  

"Don’t worry, I’ll save you fair princess” I put on a deep voice as I stood up and pretended to stab an imaginary figure. 

We both fell into fits of laughter until suddenly my foot slipped and I landed right on top of her. Another burst of giggles erupted, this time louder, at the fact that I fell.  It only ceased when I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes were captivating and without realising, I had already leant in and pressed our lips together. It was a soft, gentle kiss that left a tingling sensation after we parted.  

"Thank you for saving me oh brave knight” she smiled up at me.  

"Anything for my princess” I said, my lips pressed against hers once more. 

 

Michael: ‘Now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere . Yeah you know we took our time to get there/ And you know I’d never let you down  ‘Til the sun comes up, we can own this town’

"We’re absolutely lost Mikey!" you said, using your pet name for him as you waved your hands around at the scene before you. 

 Michael and you had planned a road trip months prior and were on your way to your 3rd destination when he suddenly pulled over after hours of driving to check the map before realising that he didn’t know where the hell you guys were. You wouldn’t of cared if it wasn’t for the fact that he had taken his sweet time driving there so now it was getting dark and you had no clue where to go. 

 “Calm down, I’ve got this babe. Trust me. You know I’d never let you down?” he assured, glancing at our surroundings before focusing on the map again.  

You huffed at his response, your patience was wearing thin. Instead of just asking for directions, he insisted on being a stubborn bastard and figuring it out himself.

 “Mikey, can we please just stop at the next town and ask for directions? c’mon it’s getting cold and I bet you’re hungry no doubt so let’s just go” you pleaded. 

 “Fine, but we probably won’t get there til the sun comes up so grab the blanket and try and sleep” he gave in.  ‘Thank god’ you thought as you retrieved the woollen blanket from the trunk and returned to the passenger seat. 

“Thank you Mikey” you said, kissing his cheek.

 “You’re welcome princess” he smiled.  Snuggling into the warmth of the blanket, you fell asleep to the tune of Michael’s soft humming and the thought of his angelic smile. 

 

Ashton: ‘I wanna get lost and drive forever with you, talkin bout nothing, yeah whatever, babe . So we’re taking the long way home’

"UGH!" Ashton shouted as he slammed the door to the driver’s side of the car with a bang, the car shaking slightly at the force.  

"It’s okay Ash, calm down” you soothed from the passenger seat, stroking his arm lovingly.  

“It’s not okay. All I did today was fuck up! I had one job and I couldn’t even seem to get that right! We can’t afford to mess up anymore especially since the deadline is next week!!” he vented. 

You could almost see the steam pouring out his ears, seething at how many mistakes he made whilst recording today. It wasn’t his fault that he had a rough day, everyone gets those, but with Ashton he took it personally. He would continuously blame himself no matter how many times you consoled him.  His face soon changed from anger to sadness, a couple of stray tears rolled down his cheeks.

 “The pressure is just too much Y/N. I can’t handle it anymore! All I want to do is just take this car and you, and drive forever. I wanna dump this job, tell everyone to get lost and just drive away from it all” he stared out into the darkness, his stress finally getting the best of him.

 “Ash babe you know we can’t do that. I know it’s hard now but just think about how worthy it will be when the album finally gets released. And think about the fans huh? Think about how much they’ll love it and how much they love you. Think about how much the boys love you. We can’t just leave them behind can we?”

 “I guess not” he frowned. “I hate it when you’re right”  

"You love it” you teased.  

"If we can’t drive forever then I’ll just make do with taking a longer route home. Is that alright?”  

"Sounds perfect” you grinned as he started the ignition and drove down the lit street towards the long way home.


	14. Target!5sos Michael

The polished, white tiles of the store greeted me as I made my way inside, the glowing red sign above indicating that it was Target.   
My friend and I were on a mission to buy everything we needed for our new apartment and this was the closest store in sight.

We walked towards the CD area which was situated next to the cooking section when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. I saw something that I never would have imagined to be here in a million years. My favourite member from my favourite band was disguised as a target worker; Michael Clifford from 5 seconds of summer. 

My mouth went agape as I watched him casually slide CDs to people, even talking to some of them, and I felt myself staring. Coughing lightly to hide my actions and the blush that was creeping up, my friend shook me gently, wanting to know who I was staring at. 

"Do you know who that his B/F/N?" I whisper-shouted. 

"Who? The guy with the pink hair?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's Michael Clifford!" I said, showing her a picture of him on my phone. 

"That guy you like from your favourite band!?" she compared him with the picture on the phone. 

"Yeah!" 

That's when I noticed that he was staring at me and my friend, a slight smirk plastered on his face; shit. I watched as we made eye contact and he took that as a signal to walk over.

"He's coming this way B/F/N, what do I do!?" I panicked. How do you even begin to talk to someone who you've only fantasized of meeting? 

"Just stay calm, confident and coy" she whispered in my ear as he was mere inches away.   
Okay, just breathe, act calm. Just play it out as you would in your mind. 

"Hi, welcome to target. How may I help you beautiful ladies?" He asked. Wow, he looked even more beautiful up close if that was possible. 

"um hi..." I drawled out, looking down at the name tag pinned to his shirt. "Daniel," I giggled. "That's a nice name" 

"Thank you babe, and what might your name be?" 

"Y/N," 

"Well Y/N, I have an album here that I would highly recommend a beautiful girl like you to listen to" he said, handing me a copy of their debut album. Now I realised why he was dressed up as a target worker. Of course they would be the only band ever to try and sell their own album. 

"Thanks but I've already got a copy, but maybe my friend might want one" I smiled, handing my friend the CD, receiving a smirk from her. 

"Oh, you do?," He stated. 

"Yeah and as a matter of fact, you actually look like this guy Michael Clifford" I smirked as I pointed to the image of him. 

"Oh really?" he grinned cheekily, realising what I was doing. 

"Yeah, has no one ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice," his grin grew. 

"Well take it as a compliment because he's really attractive" I winked at him. Wow, where did that boldness come from? I think it surprised even him because he looked slightly shocked as a faint blush reached his cheeks. 

"You think he's attractive?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah," I smirked. "I might even go as far to say that I find him fuckable" 

My friend started giggling like a school girl as his face broke out into a shocked smile. But although he wore a fained expression, his eyes, darkened with slight lust, told another story. 

"Say, did you wanna join me in the break room? I heard it's a lot of fun" he smirked, turning the tables. 

I looked at my friend, silently asking her if it was okay. She nodded frantically, smirking at the both of us before sauntering away. 

"Lead the way Clifford,"


	15. Werewolf!Calum

Request/prompt: Calum and the girl shared a house, the girl wakes up to did Calum not there and when she goes downstairs to see where he is she finds him in the kitchen, eating meat, goes to walk over to him but before she can reach him he turns around to face her, sees werewolf face -Ciara x

The warm water rushed over my hands as I scrubbed at the dirty dish.   
I placed the last of the now soapy dishes into the dry rack as I felt rough arms wrap around my waist gently.  
Grinning, I raised my head to see Calum's smiling face inches from mine. 

"Hey babe," I said as his warms lips planted a soft kiss to my forehead. 

The little kisses started travelling down my face, strolling across my neck and nearing closer to my lips. 

"Calum, stop" I giggled, pushing him away. The slight bristles of the budding facial hair was ticklish against my exposed skin. 

His face immediately set into a pout, his eyes turning into that puppy dog glare he knew I couldn't resist and used to his advantage in times like these. 

"Fine," I grumbled, giving into what he wanted and kissing his awaiting lips. The kiss deepened and I found myself being lifted onto the kitchen island, hands gripping my waist tightly as his tongue glided across my bottom lip. 

"Mm, you ready for bed?" I managed to get out between gasps, the passionate encounter leaving us both quite breathless. 

"I'm actually not that tired babe so I'm just gonna stay up for a little bit longer but go ahead and I'll come in later," he assured, scratching his neck. 

"No," I whined like a 5 year old whose mum wouldn't let her buy the barbie doll that she wanted. "I want to cuddle"

"But babe," 

"Please?" I pleaded, pouting myself now, my eyes turning sad and begging. 

All it took was one look at my pleading eyes and with a loud sigh, he grabbed my outstretched hand and begrudgingly trailed behind while I dragged us to the bedroom, giddy with the fact that I had won him over. 

Once we reached our room, I was quick to change into my plaid red shorts and Calum's black nirvana shirt and jump into the bed where his arms awaited my presence. I didn't hesitate to immediately cuddle into his side as his arms held me protectively. 

"You're lucky I love you," he mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I knew he was joking but there was no doubt that he loved me. 

"I love you too," I giggled teasingly. 

The mixture of my exhaustion and his body heat was comforting and I drifted to sleep moments after. 

~

I woke up abruptly to a loud bang coming from the kitchen downstairs. Everything was silent except for the sound of loud footsteps in the other room.   
Jumping, fully awake now and scared, I instinctively went to go shake Calum awake but found his presence missing. Where the hell is he? 

Panic set through at the thought that he could possibly be in trouble judging from the bang I had heard, but then again maybe the bang was just him searching for something?  
Either way, I went to the wardrobe where Calum and I had hidden a wooden bat in case of emergencies such as this and went to investigate. 

Yeah, you're probably thinking that I would definitely be that stupid person in those horror movies who goes and searches for the cause of the sound and ends up murdered but I needed to see if Calum was alright. God help that boy if this is some type of prank and he's just trying to scare me because I won't be afraid to whoop his ass (guaranteed that it was a fine ass and I'd whoop it anyway 


	16. Eighteenth rave

Request: Hi! Could you write an imagine about meeting Ashton at your best friends 18th party? -majestic-Calum 

*Y/BF/N = your best friend's name   
*H/BF/N = her boyfriend's name 

The rhythm of the bass from the music blasting through the speakers echoed in your chest as you pushed through the crowds of dancing bodies to find your best friend.   
It was her 18th birthday party and she had decided to host the event at a popular, new nightclub that had just opened in the city and was flooding with great reviews. Her and her boyfriend, a mysterious friend and you were the only ones to have been invited which made going out more comfortable but also meant that getting lost was pretty easy and that's exactly what had happened to you. 

Fighting through the grinding couples, you finally found your best friend sitting by the bar accompanied by some guy you hadn't seen before, probably the other person who had been invited. You sighed in relief and shoved through the last people on the dance floor to reach her.

"Y/N, you made it!" your best friend screamed in excitement and eagerly rushed over to welcome you into a hug.

"Yeah, I had to fight just to get to you," you giggled. "Happy birthday Y/BF/N!"

"Thank you my valiant knight," she joked. "Have you seen H/BF/N?"

"No, hasn't he come yet?"

"He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago but I haven't seen him. Maybe he's just late," she trailed off.

"Well, while we wait for him why don't you introduce me to this guy?" you said, trying to take her mind off of her boyfriend. Personally, you didn't like him because he was over-protective and controlling but he made her happy apparently so you dealt with it.

"Oh right! This is Ashton, Ashton this is Y/N," she introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Y/N," 

wow, he was attractive. How had you not noticed before? And god that voice was rich and deep, like swimming in a pool of liquid gold. He literally looked like a replica of Adonis.

"The pleasure is all mine Ashton," you smirked.

The rest of the night was eventful as your best friend, Ashton and you spent the evening talking about yourselves and sipping on some cocktails and beers, and the occasional vodka shot too. You weren't too intoxicated that you were stumbling all over the place and muttering nonsense, but it was enough to make you a little giggly and chatty. 

You were just laughing over some funny story that Ashton had told when your best friend's boyfriend suddenly barged up to the bar, face practically red with anger. His feet were fumbling and although he was angry, he still looked dazed, which indicated that he was drunk.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" he slurred, staring Ashton down.

"H/BF/N, what are you doing!? you were supposed to be here hours ago and now you show up drunk and insulting my friends?" your best friend screeched.

"Shut up bitch," he yelled, pushing her away. "You, I asked a question"

"Mate, I was just talking to her okay? I think it's best if you just went home and talked about it tomorrow morning when you're sober," Ashton suggested.

The next thing you know, Y/BF/N boyfriend had thrown a punch at Ashton that landed straight to his jaw. The rest was a blur as Ashton tackled Y/BF/N boyfriend to the ground and they started throwing hits at each other.   
2 security guards rushed to the scene and were quick to pull the boys off each other.

"Sir, it wasn't his fault. My boyfriend threw the first punch and he just acted in self defence," your best friend explained before they were able to remove Ashton. 

"Alright mam, escort the other one out" the guard said.

You watched as the two security guards grabbed a hold of a thrashing and shouting H/BF/N and escorted him off the premises.

"Are you alright?" you asked Ashton who had a swollen eye, bruised jaw and a little blood trickling from the area between his mouth and nose.

"I'll be fine," he assured. But as he went to walk back to the bar, he tripped over his own feet causing you to have to catch him.

"I think it will be best if I take you home and fix you up," you suggested. "Y/BF/N try and rest up at home okay? I'll deal with him tonight and we'll deal with rest tomorrow morning"  
She just nodded her head, tears pricking her eyes, and helped you lead Ashton out of the club and into an awaiting taxi. 

You sat with Ashton drowsily leaning on your shoulder for the whole ride just thinking about how horrible the night had turned out and how that pig had ruined your best friend's birthday.

"C'mon, inside" you coaxed as the taxi pulled up to the curb of your house.

You struggled slightly with holding up Ashton's weight but you managed to get him into your bed safely where he fell asleep, soft snores escaping his parted lips. It was quite adorable you thought. 

Collecting the required medical supplies, you treated whatever injuries you were able to tend to and left him to his slumber, settling for sleeping on the sofa for one night.

~ 

You were the first one to wake up, as expected, and quietly you went to check up on Ashton. His back was facing the door, his body sprawled out across the covers. He looked as if he wouldn't wake up for another hour or two so silently, you retrieved some panadol from the medicine cabinet, leaving it by the nightstand, and returned downstairs to start on breakfast in the kitchen.

You were in the middle of frying the bacon and eggs when you heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Ashton soon emerged, scruffy and dazed from last night's events. 

"Good morning," he said, voice hoarse.

"Good morning," you smiled. "There's some water on the table for you and breakfast should be ready soon," 

"Thank you," he said. "And thanks for last night with fixing me up and letting me stay here and all. I hope I wasn't a bother" 

"No, it was fine especially since what happened," 

"Yeah, It would be awful if we had to see each other under those circumstances again," 

"Again?" you asked. 

"Well, I hoped since you took care of me, that I could kinda return the favour. But if you don't like me then that's fine," he said, staring at his hands.

"I think the fact that I let you stay the night and I'm making food for you means that I like you enough to let you take me out Ashton," you giggled causing his face to light up with a breath-taking smile that made your heart thump.

You spent the rest of the morning laughing, talking and getting to know each other. God, how you couldn't wait for the next date.


	17. 'If these sheets were states' lyric preference

Ashton: 'This bed's an island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone  
With little else but memories of you, on memory foam'

A loud sigh filtered through the room as he tossed and turned in the enclosed space, trying to preoccupy his mind.

All Ashton could think about was you. He had tried to fill his thoughts with images of adoring crowds, the thought of being in another exciting city, or even the feeling of playing drums onstage. But instead, he kept coming across images of the times you both spent together, the thought of coming back home to you, and the feeling of his hands caressing your skin as he indulged in a sweet, sweet kiss. 

He just wanted to sleep seeming as he was exhausted from last night's performance but he just couldn't dissuade the need to see your face, to hear your voice, to feel your touch. 

He would give in and call you if he could but he knew better than to be selfish and disturb you when it was the early hours of the morning back at home.

He was all alone with only the thoughts and memories of you to keep him awake and alive. 

 

Michael: 'Collisions of a finer love, I'd kill for one more way  
To tell you how you make me better every day'

Michael had been staring at the ceiling of the tour bunk for the past hour or two just sitting in silence.   
You and Michael had broken up just before the start of the tour on the count that you didn't think you could handle a long distance relationship anymore. The silent nights of being alo proving to be too much for you to endure again. 

Needless to say, it had crushed Michael and it was evidently clear from the purple bags under his eyes from lost sleep to the crack in his heart that although was under surface, could be seen from miles away.   
You were the love his life, the person who he thought was 'the one'. He had planned everything from how he would propose to even how you both would both depart this world.  
Tears sprung from his eyes at that thought of no longer having that option of spending your lives together anymore, but in his eyes, he knew he was at fault. 

He blamed himself because if he had only payed more attention to you, if he had only called you every minute that was left available, if he had only whispered a thousand more I love you's, then maybe just maybe you would have stayed and he wouldn't be feeling like there was a gaping hole in his chest. 

The one thing that stuck out the most though was a certain phrase that he used to tell you. Whenever the opportunity arose, he would tell you that you were what made him a better person every day. 

Oh, how he wished he could just tell you that one more time and then maybe he would receive some closure.

 

Luke: 'This room's become a mausoleum, filled with relics of regret  
Paying dues to every moment wasted, on words left unsaid'

Luke sat backstage thinking back over the last minutes you two spent together at the airport, the feeling of regret filling him from head to toe. If only he had said what he had wanted to say, but he'd never been good with expressing his feelings into actual words.

~ 

He remembered saying his last goodbyes at the airport as silent tears fell down your face, wetting his fingers which were quickly brushing them away. 

"I'll be back soon okay? It's only for a couple months and then I'll be home back to you in no time," he forced himself to smile. There was no doubt that this was affecting him as much as it was you but he couldn't let you know that, he needed to be a strong example.

"Flight 235 is now boarding," came the woman's voice over the speakers. 

"That's my flight...." He trailed off. 

"Goodbye Luke," you mumbled into his shoulder.

"Goodbye Y/N, I'll be back soon I promise" 

You slowly unwound your arms from were they had been tightly clinging to his torso and he suppressed the urge to bring you back into his arms. He half-heartedly smiled at you one last time before walking to the admission desk. 

"Wait, Y/N!?" He called out, remembering something he needed to tell you.   
Immediately you turned around, waiting for him to say the words that you so desperately seeked. 

"Stay safe," was all he said, instead of what he had originally planned to tell you. 

Your face sunk with disappointment and with a slight nod, you had rushed off without another backwards glance.

~ 

Luke grumbled again at the memory. What he had really wanted to say was 'I love you' but he was unable to get those 3 little words out. 

"We're on in 5," Ashton told him, causing him to break out of the trance.

He pushed the awful feeling from his gut out the way, and made his way to the stage to strum and sing away the guilt that weighed heavily on his heart, and the thought of you finding another boyfriend while he was gone.

 

Calum: 'Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.  
I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again'

The rumbling of the tour bus was the only noise besides the soft snores coming from the boys below and across from him. 

Calum sighed again, and looked over at his phone which he had been fidgeting with in his hands for the past 15 minutes. It was only 10pm wherever him and the boys were but he knew it was around 3am back at home where you were probably sound asleep.  
Giving in, he unlocked his phone and pressed the call button on the number he had talked to many times before. 

The echo of the ringing was torture to Calum's ears. He wished that you would pick up but at the same time he hoped you didn't because he didn't want to disturb you.

"Hello?" your tired voice filtered through the phone.

"Y/N? I'm sorry to wake you but I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you,"

"It's okay Calum, I miss you too but can we please talk about this later tonight? I'm really tired," 

"Yeah, of course. I love you," he said, not letting you know that he was disappointed that he couldn't talk with you.

"Love you too Calum, goodnight" you replied before the sound of a click signalled that the call had ended.

Calum sighed once more and nestled into the covers. It looked like it was going to be another night of no sleep with just him, his pillow, and the rising sun. 

It was hard trying to make time with each other on tour with the time differences but Calum would settle for those long distance calls if it meant he could hear your voice and know that you were still with him, even if it was only in spirit.


	18. 'Daylight' lyric preference

Michael:  ‘I got a taste for it and I’m obsessed.  Lying here no fear of the darkness. Now I’m not happy unless, I’m close enough to you’

I sighed at the feeling of our sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Our lips were moving against it each other in eager motions as we tried to push more skin onto skin.

 “You smell so good,” I commented, inhaling the skin at her neck. 

I could hear and feel her pulse beating rapidly from lack of breath. The scent was delectable.  She let out a moan of pleasure as my mouth latched onto the exposed skin, lightly biting and sucking on the mark that was forming before swirling my tongue around the purple bruise. I smirked within the darkness of the room, my fangs extracted and glinted under the moonlight streaming through the open window. 

"May I?” I asked. 

"Yes, please,” she begged. 

Slowly, I used my senses to feel for her most sensitive spot before sinking my teeth into her neck. The blood was sweet and sensual just the way I liked it and from the sound of her moans, she way enjoying this as much as I was. 

I was obsessed with her taste but I knew that I had to release my fangs before I could take too much of her blood. I licked over the spot where only two dot marks remained as evidence. It was one of the hottest things to see in my opinion.  

"I love you,” I said.

 “I love you too,” she replied.

 I think you know what happened next so I won’t go into details but it was freaking amazing as per usual. But now, just laying here with her in my arms, was when I was most happiest. I could never get enough of this girl and I don’t think I could ever be happier than when she’s in my arms, and I’m just holding her.

 

Ashton:  ‘Fooling around until you’ve lost all feeling. Sucking your blood until your heart stops beating’

I had her body pressed up against the cold brick wall of the alleyway. Her flesh and blood was exposed for my doing. I didn’t have a clue who this girl in my hands was nor did I really care. We just met at some nightclub that I was prowling where she was intoxicated and started shamelessly grinding on me, making her the perfect prey. 

 Our lips pressed together consistently in feverent and heated kisses while our hands roamed every inch of each other. It was times like this when I found humans quite amusing. The way they expressed these false appropriations of love for one sleazy sexual encounter with a stranger they’ll never see again astounded me.  

I let her take dominance for a few minutes, lulling her into a false sense of security and allowing her one last opportune moment of power before her life comes to a stand still.  
 Not too soon did I grow bored of her puny kisses down my chest and her drunken escapade, this act becoming tiresome to continue. With lightning speed, I slammed her against the wall and sunk my teeth into her bare neck.  

She was unconscious as soon as her head connected with the brick surface so there was no need to silence her pitiful screams of pain and I was therefore able to savour the blood in peace. It was bitter from the alcohol running through her system but it was blood none the less and it quenched my thirst. Within minutes, the blood was drained and her heart had given its final beat. In one short move, I snapped her neck, dropped the lifeless body from my hands and walked away like it was just a tragic accident, looking for the next victim. 

 

Luke:  ‘I can’t look at you in the same light. Knowing what you did in my heart doesn’t feel right’

I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep playing this facade, this false character that I’ve created. I needed to tell her that I was leaving and not coming back. No matter how much I love her and how much I’ve tried to overlook it, I just can’t. 

For the past decade, I have been living with the person who created me, who turned me into the vampire that I am now.  I had been madly in love with her when I was human and due to this puppy sickness, I had failed to realise who, or what, she really was before it was too late. Next thing I knew, I woke up with a pounding headache and no heartbeat. I never wanted this life and for that reason, I had grown to hate my creator.  

Don’t get me wrong, she wasn’t abusive or anything. She was actually pretty caring and helpful with my transition and I was still in love with her to be honest but I just couldn’t stay with her any longer knowing that in my heart, what she did doesn’t feel right. I just couldn’t see her in the same light as I did when I was human.

 So that’s what has lead me to here, walking away from all that I’ve ever known, to pursue a new life all alone. It was going to hurt me as much as it would probably hurt her but being with her was no longer an option and we both had to accept that.

 

Calum:  ‘Doesn’t make sense because I’m just not seeing how I’m alive it feels like I’m not breathing/Before we started it was over I feel our bodies getting colder’

"How?" I asked, confused. I just couldn’t wrap my head around the concept. 

"Lets go over this more time. I found your drunken body wasted in the side streets, I drained your blood, fed you some of mine, and now you’re a vampire. Understand yet?” she explained for the 5th time. 

I just can’t believe that I’m a vampire. Like, how can I still be alive although I’m not breathing? I thought vampires were just mythical creatures from fairytales that were meant to scare people, not real predators that passed us by everyday!

 “But why? Why did you turn me? Why not someone else?” 

“You were an easy target and I was bored,” she shrugged like it was easy to comprehend. 

“So that’s it? You turned me into this monster, this thing, and all you have to say for yourself was that you were bored? I can’t see my friends and family anymore, I have no life, I’m DEAD and you were just bored?” I shouted, my nostrils flared with anger.

 “Well, that’s the truth. You can take it or leave it but either way, you are still a vampire and I need to teach you the basics so come on,” she replied, slinking down the empty streets. It took all my strength not to pounce on her right then and there. 

I huffed, wrapping my arms round my cold, undead body and followed her. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn’t. I didn’t have clue how to handle my new form and though I hate to admit it, I needed her help if I wanted to survive.  Who knows? Maybe this won’t be so bad. Maybe this way, I can use it as an excuse to protect my loved ones and still be able to see them even if I’m now a monster to them.


End file.
